You Lie, I Love
by jlanimeluvr
Summary: Kagome loves chatting online, so that she can portray a different life. But what happens when she meets someone who also lies about his life and lives in her town? InuKag plz R
1. Fools' Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company… (mischievous grin)…yet**

**You Lie, I Love**

**Chapter 1: Fools' Meeting**

RRRIIIIINNNNGGG!

The bell sounded letting students know that it was time for them to leave. Teenagers rushed through the school's front doors to forget what they have learned that day at the 'house of education'. Preps ran to the mall to a huge spring sale, rockers mostly went to the skate park, average teens just went out to hang with their friends, and finally the geeks and nerds rush home to get their homework done. Among the thousand students at Shikon High, a dark haired girl emerged from the crowds and started walking home with none other than her best friend.

"Kagome!" the girl waved her hand called out to her best friend letting her know where she was among the teens.

"Hey, Sango! Ready to go?" Kagome shifted her backpack so it would sit comfortably on her shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go." The two friends set off for home that is until a hand touched Sango's rear. SLAP! "Miroku! You Letcher! Quit it!" Sango scolded their other friend.

"I can't help it, it's just right there! Waiting, begging me to touch—"but the poor monk was interrupted with a swing of Sango's backpack into his face.

Kagome just stood there speechless and then laughed nervously, "Um…should we now be going?"

Sango started walking with Kagome silently answering her question, leaving the lecherous monk face down on the sidewalk being laughed at by passing teens.

Sango and Kagome finally made it to Kagome's shrine. Now all the poor girl had to do was climb up the never-ending stairs. The girls hugged each other goodbye and went their separate ways. When she reached her house, she saw that no one was home.

_'This is a perfect opportunity.'_ She thought with a mischievous grin. She quickly ran up her stairs to her room and plopped down on her computer chair and logged on to the internet.

_mikoangel20 has logged on_

Kagome absolutely loved the internet. Not because she could find any information anywhere. Not because of the free downloads of music. But the online chatting. She never went online as Kagome Higurashi, a 15-year-old girl who lived in Japan. She only went on as mikoangel20, a 22-year-old woman who lived in the USA. Everyone believed her, which she loved. Today she decided to go into a chat room that said: _Anyone who is bored come on in!_ Kagome clicked on the link and was in a room that only had three people in it. Myosuxblood50, wolfman69, and xdemonichumanx.

**wolfman69:** hey der sweet thang

Kagome was going to have some fun with these three.

**Mikoangel20: **hi wolfman69, hw r u?

**Wolfman69: **gd u?

**Mikoangel20:** nm but gd.

**Xdemonichumanx:** hey wolf boy, u gonna introduce us or just leave me n

myo ignored?

**Wolfman69: **glares at demonichuman oh yea miko, dis is myo n demon boy.

**Xdemonichumanx: **sweatdrop did u really hav to type that? dat was pretty stupid.

Kagome was holding her sides from laughing so hard. She hasn't laughed this hard since two people were typing a fight in a chat room a week ago.

**Mikoangel20: **lol u boys...always fightin over nuthin.

**Wolfman69: **blushes thnx babe

**Xdemonichumanx: **why r u typin dat ur blushin!

**Mikoangel20: **ROTFLMAO

**Myosuxblood50: **demonichuman….i g2g u know wrk…

**Xdemonichumanx: **alright myo…ttyl

_Myosuxblood50 has logged off._

Kagome was now going to really have some fun.

**Mikoangel20: **aww wolfman ur so sensitve winks at him

**wolfman69: **winks back again thnx

**Xdemonichumanx:** I giv up im leavin

Kagome sighed. _'Hmm…I was hoping to play with two guys. Oh, well this one will have to do.'_

**Wolfman69: **well lks like its just u n me babe

**Mikoangel20: **yea and im kinda glad cuz now we can "tlk"

Kagome had to laugh at herself. She really knew how to turn on guys.

**wolfman69: **so wat u want 2 "tlk" bout?

**Mikoangel20: **oh u kno just "tl—

Just then a window popped up meaning someone has IMed her. She looked to see that it was xdemonichumanx. _'Well, well, well, look who came back. Maybe I'll just talk with this guy.' _

**Mikoangel20: **oh im srry wolfman but I g2g

**Wolfman69: **dats alrite ttyl?

Kagome chuckled. _'You wish buddy.'_

**Mikoangel20: **I'll lk u up

**Wolfman69: **gr8 bye

**Mikoangel20: **bye

_Wolfman69 has logged off._

Kagome exited the room and clicked on the link that led to a window where xdemonichumanx was waiting for her.

**Mikoangel20:** hi again

**Xdemonichumanx: **hey u still tlkin 2 wolf boy?

**Mikoangel20: **no he logged off. ur the only guy left.

**Xdemonichumanx: **gd anywaz I jus wanted 2 kno if I culd add u to my friend list?

Kagome had always added people on her list, but then later on she would delete them. She would probably do the same to this poor guy.

**Mikoangel20:** sure if I can add u?

**Xdemonichumanx: **yea u can ok brb

**Mikoangel20: **ok same here

After they both finished going through the necessary steps to adding a person, they talked for a while and Kagome was having a blast playing this guy.

**1 hour later: **

**mikoangel20: **I g2g I hav to cook dinner.

**Xdemonichumanx: **yea I also hav 2 go…u know jobs

**mikoangel20: **yea well bye

**Xdemonichumanx: **ttyl

_Xdemonichumanx has logged off._

_Mikoangel20 has logged off._

Kagome headed downstairs to see her little brother, Souta, home

watching T.V. She went in the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge and thought

to herself, _'I am going to have fun for the next few weeks with "demon boy."'_

**Hehe Yay! First chap done! PLZ….PLZ….PLZ! R&R How you may ask? Just press this button:**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**LOL but seriously tries not to laugh Review! I'm gonna go start chapter 2, BYE! -JLanimeluvr**


	2. Brotherly Love

**Hmmm….I did get a lot of hits, but only 1 review……..so I wrote this because 1) I want to write this story and 2) inu-dog-dem wanted me to update. So……presenting the one and only….Chapter 2 of You Lie, I Love!**

**Disclaimer: (cries hysterically) I….do…NOT…own Inuyasha! But I want to sooooo bad! Oh and I also do not own any bands or songs that are mentioned.**

**You Lie, I Love**

**Chapter 2: Brotherly Love **

A silver haired boy has just logged off the internet and returned to his boring, average life. He could not help but smile at the thought of his new lady "friend". He got up and turned on his radio and blasted his speakers with Nickelback's _Believe It Or Not._ Inuyasha just smirked thinking how perfect the song matched his life.

_Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide_

"Keh. I especially do online." The boy said to himself.

_  
Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside_

The silver haired mystery boy fell onto his bed right on his back. Then he heard his older brother come home and then start yelling down the hallway.

"INUYASHA! Turn down that damn racket! We don't want the neighbors to call the cops….AGAIN! Inuyasha just got up from his bed to shut the door on his brother so he couldn't hear his voice and then returned to his previous position.

_  
Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above_

Inuyasha's brother realized his idiotic younger brother ignored his instructions and went to go punish him.

_  
Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved_

Inuyasha had to laugh at that lyric. "Yeah right, love is just a waste of time." All of a sudden his door was blasted open by a green aura.

"You ain't going to listen…hanyou! I'll just destroy that—"He could not concentrate on what he was saying because of the music blaring in his sensitive ears. "That does it!" and with one swipe of his poison claws, he melted Inuyasha's ridiculous machine.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru! That thing was $300!" Inuyasha complained.

"Just get another one and next time…OBEY ME!" With that said, Sesshomaru left to go get ready for his date with Rin.

Inuyasha just growled while he tried to fix his broken-in-half door. "Yeah and maybe I should go buy a new door too." He mumbled to himself. He looked at his clock and it read that it was 4:00pm. Inuyasha already felt ready to pass out and so he did. But before he did, he had one thing on his mind. _Mikoangel20_.

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I'm kinda having writers block or the fact that its 11:52pm. XD Soooo sleepy……but I will update soon! Oh and another thing: (gets down on knees) PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! Press the button on the bottom that says 'Go'. **


	3. Surprises, Surprises

**Well right now I'm on lock down and since I have nothing to do….I'm gonna write this chappie! Oh and just to let all of you know: I have to write in script for this story! When Inuyasha and Kagome are talking online, I have to write in script form! (falls down on knees) So plz don't turn me in for that! U Oh and before I forget, I want to thank my good buddy inu-dog-dem for helping me with my writers block! I love you inu! LOL XD Anyways…before I go bonkers….here's Chappie 3!**

**Disclaimer: **

**JLanimeluvr: I do NOT own Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Then why am I tied to this chair! (struggles to get free)**

**JLanimeluvr: (throws extra rope to the side) I didn't do that! How could you think that way of me! (cries)**

**Inuyasha: (panics) No! No crying allowed! **

**JLanimeluvr: (immediately stops crying and smiles at him) Hehe. I know. I love to torture you! (Inuyasha starts swearing in the background) Hehe. Here's my story!**

**You Lie, I Love**

**Chapter 3: Surprises, Surprises**

"What! Are you serious!" Kagome has just heard that her cousin, Kikyo, was coming to visit in two days.

"What's wrong Kagome? I thought you liked Kikyo." Her mother had a very confused look on her face while Kagome looked as if she would explode any second.

"ME! LIKE KIKYO! NEVER IN A MILLION-JILLION YEARS!" With that said, Kagome ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it read 6:30. _'Hmm…I guess I can talk to him today.' _She thought as she became mikoangel20. As soon as she logged on, a window popped up.

**xdemonichumanx: **hey miko hw u bn?

**Mikoangel20: **not so gd…my evil cuz is comin to visit in 2 dys

**xdemonichumanx: **that sux

**mikoangel20: **yea I hate her w/ all my heart! This just sux!

**xdemonichumanx: **lol if u want I culd tk her off ur hands……if u know at I mean…..

**mikoangel20: **lol y demon boy? Am I not gd enuf?

**xdemonichumanx:** o no miko ur _plenty _gd enuf...

**mikoangel20:** PERVERT! LOL

**xdemonichumanx: ** lol j/k if u hate her I'm sure I will

**mikoangel20: **well thnx 4 the laugh I needed it

**xdemonichumanx: **no prob so its been wat four days since we met?

**Mikoangel20: **yea…y?

**xdemonichumanx: **well don't you think its time we meet? Or at least know each other's asl?

Kagome froze in horror. No one has EVER asked her to meet them or her asl. The only thing she told people was that she was a female and that she was 22-years-old. _'Crap! What am I going to do!' _

**xdemonichumanx:** r u still der? ur not tlkin…

'_Oh, my god! How am I supposed to respond!' _For the first time in her internet life, she was stuck. Now she was regretting herself for portraying a different life. But she created this, and now she's going to have to go through with it.

**Mikoangel20:** yea I'm still here…I'm 22/f/USA

**xdemonichumanx: **really? I'm 23/m/USA wat city & state r u from?

'_SHIT! Now what!'_

**mikoangel20: **I'm in LA in CA…u?

**xdemonichumanx: **awesome! I live in LA too! Maybe we should meet…

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!...' _As she continued to swear in her mind, she heard her Mom coming up the stairs. _'Double shit!' _she quickly typed her answer, but she didn't realize it was the wrong one.

**Mikoangel20: **um sure listen I g2g so ttyl?

**xdemonichumanx: **ok cool ttyl bye

_xdemonichumanx has logged off._

_mikoangel20 has logged off._

Kagome then heard her Mom knock on the door. "Kagome? It's time for bed, you have school in the morning. Goodnight dear." She left her daughter in her room dumbfounded.

'_That's it! She just came to my room, with out coming in, to tell me it's bedtime! I was panicking for no reason!' _She thought angrily sitting in her chair.

"Oh, well. I am tired anyway."Kagome changed into her pj's and tucked herself in bed and slowly closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. That is until a thought came to her mind.

"_Maybe we should meet…"_

"_Um…sure"_

"Oh, CRAP!"

The next day, Sango and Miroku were very worried about Kagome. She looked as if she died and had risen from the dead. Her face was as white as a ghost along with droopy eyes. Kagome told them that she didn't get enough sleep last night. Well, that was half the truth. She didn't get ANY sleep last night because of the haunting of her chat last night. She couldn't concentrate on her school work or her lunch. She just stared into oblivion, which was what was scaring everyone around her.

"Come on, Kagome…stop looking like a zombie. You're scaring people, including Miroku and I." Sango said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, she's right. Listen to dear, lovely Sango." Miroku replied while hiding behind Sango's back. Despite the fact that Sango was getting very irritated when he started rubbing her back.

Kagome slowly turned her head to her friends and the sight of her face made them jump off their bench wide eyed. Once they did, Kagome slowly returned to her previous position. That is until a scream came from the right side of her.

"Kagome!" the voice was _very _familiar to Kagome. In a bad way. She turned her head to where the voice was and fell off the bench when she saw who it was.

"Oh, no Kagome!" the girl ran to her worried. Once she was by her side, Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see if she was just seeing things. She wasn't. "Oh, Kagome!" the girl said jumping on top of her. "I'm so glad your ok!"

Sango and Miroku just stood there dumbfounded wondering who this girl was. Finally Sango gathered the courage to ask, "Um...Kagome, who is this?"

Kagome looked at Sango with the most annoyed look she has ever seen. "Sango, Miroku, I would like you to meet my cousin, Kikyo."

**LOL I know. I know. I made Kikyo a prep and I still didn't have Kagome meet Inuyasha. But I promise next chapter! Please review by clicking the pretty, shiny, button that says 'Go'. See y'all next chapter! **


	4. Unknown Meeting

**Hello again! I can't believe this is only the 4th chapter! (cries hysterically) I'm so happy! TT Well let us continue shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I will never say that I do NOT own Inuyasha! O.o Wait...I just did. Oh, well. U**

**You Lie, I Love**

**Chapter 4: Unknown Meeting**

"Your cousin? You mean the one you--" Kagome quickly interrupted Sango.

**"**LOVE! Yes, it is! It's my favorite cousin, Kikyo!" Kagome glared at Sango letting her know that she was NOT supposed to say that she hated Kikyo in front of her. Sango backed away from the two.

Kagome pushed Kikyo off of her and got back on the bench putting her head down with defeat while her annoying cousin asked the same questions from last visit. _'This is not happening. It just can't be. What will happen next?'_

Suddenly, as if God heard her question, Kagome's eyes widened when she saw a guy walk through the cafeteria doors. He had a nice, tall, muscular body that took the breath right out of her body. He was looking this way. Now he was walking this way. As he got closer, she could see the most beautiful eyes. They were a golden amber color that reminded her of the sun itself. Miroku then acknowledged the boy's presence and hit his knuckles with his and then turned to everyone.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my friend, Inuyasha."

Kagome was swept off her feet when she heard his name. _'Inuyasha.' _Then she noticed a hand wave in front of her face.

"Hello...? Are you ok?" asked a confused Inuyasha.

Blood started to fill Kagome's cheeks and she was soon as red as a tomato. "Uh...w-what?"

He spook slower. "Are. You. Ok?" He then gave her a 'this-girl-is-weird' look.

"Uh...Um...I..." she stammered through her words while she stared at his lips. Imagining how it would feel to kiss them. How soft they would feel against hers. How soft they would feel against her br--

"Kagome!" Sango yelled for the third time.

Her head whipped toward Sango. "What! What happened?" She was completely embarrassed by her thoughts of her and Inuyasha.

"Are you ok, Kagome? You're staring into space again."

Kagome started to speak but her voice wouldn't' come out of her mouth and before she knew it, she was falling into darkness with her friends screaming for help.

Kagome slowly opened her chocolate eyes to meet a white ceiling. She must be in the nurse's office. She wondered why her head felt so cold and that is when she noticed an ice pack on her head. Kagome silently scolded herself for acting so stupid in front of—"Inuyasha!" she saw him sitting in a chair that was by the bed.

He looked up and smiled a small smile. One that you couldn't tell unless you were really close up to his face. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?"

Kagome started to feel herself start to blush, but she got rid of it before Inuyasha could notice. "U-um yea, I did actually. Well, except the whole headache thing." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"That's good," he stood up and stretched his arms. "Everyone was getting worried." When he did, Kagome's eyes went straight down to his exposed abs and then headed downward toward his—

'_Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! What is wrong with me! First I think of kissing him and now I think of….' _She couldn't say it.

He walked over to her and stuck out his hand for her. "Want to walk to class together? Or do you want to ditch?" he said with a smirk.

Kagome never ditched class. She was a perfect attendance, A student that her teachers absolutely adored. But to ditch class with Inuyasha? "Wanna go for a burger?" she gave him a mischievous smile and was replied with a smirk and an "Alright, let's go."

**Yay! Chappie 4 is done! I know. I know. It's short but the chappies will get longer. Just give me time. Anyways…Kagome ditching school? Oh no! Even though it's not like she doesn't already….LOL. But what do you think will happen? Anyone? (looks for a hand and sees only annoyed faces) (shrinks to a chibi) U O….k….I think I will just tell you to review and go now….BYE! **


	5. Ditchers' Date

**Hello everyone! I finally updated! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I had Summer School. But I have good news, 1) I'm out of Summer School and I got A's in both classes! 2) I can write all day now! Ok…..enough about me lets answer some reviews I got! Which are 12 reviews, but 8 people! (cries happily) My first reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you all so much! I'm so glad you like the story! Here we go:**

**Inu-dog-dem: I think it's going to be a great story too! We'll just have to wait and se what happens!**

**Boylessgirl52941: To be honest, I'm not quite sure yet…I just write as it goes along. LOL**

**PunkSkater: (falls on knees) Please don't kill me! I'm flattered, really! (points at monitor) Here's the chapter! Oh and when do I get my medal? LOL**

**ArcherGirl187: Yes…….Kagome will be a little OOC! BTW: I didn't know what OOC meant until a week ago! LOL Oh, well….**

**Fallen Seraphin Azarael: Don't worry; I got over 300 hits and 12 reviews! Even though I do wish they reviewed… (sweatdrop) Oh, well….I'm still happy!**

**Yashagirl: Sorry for the wait! But I promise that I'll update sooner!**

**Ayamegurl2468: Yeah….you're right about Sess and Rin, besides, I like Kagura with him. They make a sexy couple to me! LOL**

**Fashionfanatic10: I'm really glad that you think it's great!**

**Well……That's all my reviews! Thank you again! So here's my disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my awesome Sheena Easton tape that I'm listening to right now! (dances) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**You Lie, I Love**

**Chapter 5: Ditchers' Date**

The streets were clear, making it silent except birds chirping overhead. That is until a red convertible speeded past the buildings, booming its kick-ass stereo. In the car were two passengers. Long midnight hair blew in the wind along with long moonlight hair. The dark haired one was staring out of the window looking rather bored, while the white haired one kept his amber eyes on the road.

"So, Sleeping Beauty. Where do you want to go? WacDonalds? Burger King? Fuddruckers? Or In 'N' Out?" The white haired boy asked.

"How about In 'N' Out?" the midnight haired girl turned her head toward him, but her hair was blocking her view.

He chuckled a little and came up to a stop light. He took this moment to bend over her lap to get something from the passenger's glove box. The girl blushed while he did this. Then he sat back up in his seat right when the light turned green. "Here." he said handing her a rubber band.

She looked at him confused. "Um…thanks." She took the band from his hand and then paused. Why had he given her this? She pulled her hair into a ponytail and tightened it so that it wouldn't fall out.

"It may not be a hair band but, at least it works the same way." They came to another stop light. He looked around and saw a drug store. He smirked as he started to speak. "We'll stop by that store over there to pick up some hair bands. You look really cheesy with that in your hair." He then started heading toward the store when the light, once again, turned green.

Kagome was speechless at the moment. _'Did he just insult me?' _She thought as she studied his profile. He had very beautiful, intense eyes. He also had a cute smile. Well…a smirk really. Then she looked at his hair that was blowing behind him. It was so long, she's never seen a guy with hair that length or color. It was white that had a silverish sparkle to it.

He noticed her stare at the corner of his eye and began to speak. "It's not dyed." He caught her off guard and she looked in his golden eyes. "It's my natural hair color. I got it from my father." He said with a smirk.

She was all of a sudden interested in his life. She wanted to know everything about him. Where he came from, what he likes to do during spare time, his favorite food, etc. Everything.

He all of a sudden stopped in front of a little store and left the car running leaving her in it. Before he went inside he asked what color she would like. She said that black would be fine and then he left. A few minutes later, he came back handing her a small package of black hair bands. She then took out the rubber band and replaced it with one of the black ones. Then they headed toward In 'N' Out.

About 30 minutes later, the silver haired boy remembered something. "Hey, I never caught your name. So, what is it?"

The midnight haired girl blushed and stared at the road avoiding his gaze. "I-it's…Kagome."

"Well Kagome, as you already know by Miroku, I'm Inuyasha." He gave yet, another smirk.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at him. _'Inuyasha'_

Finally, after an hour's drive and singing, they arrived at In 'N' Out. Inuyasha pulled into a parking spot, while Kagome went to order their meals and grab some seats. Kagome found some seats out on the porch area. Then she saw Inuyasha come in and gestured him to save their seats while she got their order.

It only took Inuyasha a few minutes to eat his burger and fries, now he was drinking his Dr. Pepper. Kagome was half done with her burger, but she ate all her fries. Well…Inuyasha stole some of her fries, but at least they weren't wasted.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome while she ate and noticed something that made him start to laugh.

Kagome stopped eating and looked at him as if he was crazy. "What? What's so funny?" When he started pointing at her face, she glared at him. "Oh, so you think my face looks funny!"

He calmed down. "N-no. I-it's just that you have…" then he wiped his mouth acting as if something was on it, signaling Kagome has something on her face.

She cocked her head to the side. "What?" she started to wipe her right side of her mouth with her napkin. But not realizing that the ketchup was on her left side.

Inuyasha sighed, got out of his chair, and grabbed her napkin from her. Then he bent down so he was eye level with her and wiped away the ketchup. Kagome could feel blood flowing to her cheeks noticing how close their faces were.

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh. There now it—"but he was interrupted by Kagome's soft lips.

**Mwahahahahaha! I left you on a cliffie! I laugh at your misfortune!** **LOL Anyways…I will update soon! I promise! I'm sorry it's a little short! Plz review by clicking the pretty purple button below that will tell me to update. Until next time!**

**JL**


	6. Hateful Lust

**TA-DA! I have FINALLY updated! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I will try to update faster...I am here to tell you all that since I'm getting a lot of reviews (beams)...I will reply to your reviews _personally_ by sending you an email! (applause and cheers) (bows) Oh thank you! Thank you! And for upcoming chapters, I will write as if this was a TV show...make it more realistic. Alright, now for my disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but my brilliant mind! MWAHAHAHAHA! But seriously...I do NOT anything that comes from the anime or manga Inuyasha.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previously on You Lie, I Love:**

**The Meeting:**

_"'I am going to have fun for the next few weeks with "demon boy."'_

_Inuyasha already felt ready to pass out and so he did. But before he did, he had one thing on his mind. Mikoangel20._

**The Mistake:**

"_Maybe we should meet…"_

"_Um…sure"_

"_Oh, CRAP!"_

**The Ditch Date:**

_He walked over to her and stuck out his hand for her. "Want to walk to class together? Or do you want to ditch?" he said with a smirk._

"_Wanna go for a burger?" she gave him a mischievous smile and was replied with a smirk and an "Alright, let's go."_

_Inuyasha sighed, got out of his chair, and grabbed her napkin from her. Then he bent down so he was eye level with her and wiped away the ketchup. Kagome could feel blood flowing to her cheeks noticing how close their faces were._

_Inuyasha smirked. "Keh. There now it—"but he was interrupted by Kagome's soft lips._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tonight on You Lie, I Love:**

**Chapter 6: Hateful Lust**

Inuyasha was stunned by Kagome's actions. There he was, bent down as this girl, whom he had just met, was kissing him. Though, he had to admit, her lips felt god against his. Really good. he started to close his eyes and give in to the kiss when she pulled away.

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me. I..." she paused to look at him and regretted it when she felt his lips upon hers. She tried to pull away again, but couldn't. Inuyasha held her head with his right hand while his left was caressing her waist. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get out of his grasp and she slowly surrendered to his mouth.

When Inuyasha saw that Kagome gave in, he slowly stood up with her in his arms and locked lips and pulled closer into a strong embrace. He made the kiss stronger. More passionate. Then he nipped her bottom lip begging for him to dominate her. To taste her. Access granted. She slightly opened her mouth and then felt his tongue down her throat. She didn't want only him to have fun. She conquered his mouth, tasting every gum and tooth. After a few minutes of their tongues dancing with each other, the two finally broke apart gasping for air.

Kagome looked away from him. She felt completely embarassed, but extremely aroused. That was her first kiss. Well...her first **real** kiss. about Freshman year, a guy named Kouga just came up to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips just because she looked cute. She shook her head from the memory and returned to the present. There was a moment of silence, except the faint sound of orders being shouted and people chatting inside, until Inuyasha began to speak.

"Kagome..." he started to say, "We should get going." he then let go of her, threw away his trash, and headed toward his car. Kagome did the same following after him and saw that he had the car running in front of the restaurant ready to go. She also saw that he was staring straight ahead avoiding her gaze. She shrugged it off, got into the car and stared out her window as they made their drive home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been 30 minutes of silence, niether of them wanted the radio on. Inuyasha thought to himself, while Kagome continued staring out the window. Inuyasha side glanced toward her. _'What the heck is wrong with me? I was being...nice to her...I have to go back to being an ass...but...how can I do that right after I kiss her? Oh, forget that! It was just a stupid kiss...get over it! So it's decided...no more Mr. nice guy!' _About a few minutes later, the two heard something that niether of them liked. The motor slowed down until their car came to a complete stop. In the middle of nowhere. "Shit." Inuyasha mumbled as he got out of the car. How could he have not paid atention to the stupid gas light? He went to the back and opened the trunk. "SHIT!" He forgot his portable gas tank. No...his idiotic older brother "borrowed" it again. He slammed the trunk shut, which made Kagome flinch, and sat on top of it.

Kagome felt bad and that it was her fault. _'He must have been thinking of what happened earlier.' _she got out of the car and stood in front of the angry hanyou. "Inuyasha?" she cocked her head to the side looking sympathetically at him. She saw golden eyes look up at her emotionless underneath a shadow of his silver hair.

"What?" his voice matched his eyes.

"Do you need some help pushing the car?"

"Yeah, sure..." then he remembered about his decision. "Whatever." he jumped off the trunk and bent down to start pushing. Kagome did the same.

About one or two hours later, the two made it to a gas station and motel. It looked about four o'clock in the late afternoon and Inuyashasaw that traffic looked pretty bad and that it would take maybe two or three hours to get home. Inuyasha got up to go fill the gas tank, while Kagome sat in the passenger's seat exhausted and started to lean on her door falling asleep, despite the fact it was still early.

Inuyasha was glad that his car would soon start running again. Even though he could push the car no problem, he still would rather sit still while the car moved itself. He saw the traffic again. He did **not** want to drive in a sea of red lights for three hours. At the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome asleep leaning against her door. He looked over to the motel next door. Then he saw that his tank was full and paid the machine with his credit card. He got into the car and smiled when he heard his baby's motor purr like a tiger. He parked in front of the cheap motel and put up his car's top. He looked at the sleeping girl next to him and gently grabbed her shoulders to move her off the door to roll up the windows, so that no one could get into his car. He got out of the car and went to open Kagome's door on her side. He picked her up bridal style and locked the doors. He struggled through the wooden doors and saw a girl about Kagome's age at the desk. This girl had straight, black, shoulder length hair and dark make-up on.

"Hi! How can I help you?" the girl asked _too_ cheerfully. To make up for her unattractive appearance, she had a pretty big bust on her. "Sir? Do you need a room?" the girl asked once again, but with a little annoyance knowing where he was staring at.

"Yeah, I need a room for two please."

"Oh," the girl smirked. "I have **just** the room for you." she said as she walked into the next room.

Inuyasha didn't like the way she said that. At all. Then he saw her come back with a key. "Here ya go. Room 207." she said handing him the key. "Just go up the stairs and make a right, You'll find it." Inuyasha glared at the girl giving her a my-hands-are-a-little-full-right-now look. The girl gave him a nervous chuckle. "Why don't I take you to your room?" she came from behind the counter and started to leading him to the room. She had a pretty big ass too. "Please don't stare, sir." the girl said annoyed. Inuyasha looked away from the girl's rear, but took a few more unknown glances. Then he looked down at the girl in his arms, who was still asleep. _'This girl is a deep sleeper.'_ When they finally got to the room, the wide eyed Inuyasha stared at the room. The room was painted red with white trimming along with blood-red satin curtains surrounding the round king sized bed. The bed was against a huge, heart-shaped, red satin headboard along with valentines day pillows and stuffed animals holding notes that said: "I love you" or "You're the one for me." The girl beamed as she set the key on an end table near the door while the poor hanyou's eye twitched viciously.

"I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." she said as she began to walk away, but then she came back to face him. "Oh, and don't worry...we have sound proof walls, so you can make her scream as loud as you want." she said with a wink and a closing of the door.

Inuyasha was so stunned by her comment, that he literally stood there wide eyed and dropped Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed when she finally woke up. She stopped and looked around the room also stunned. Inuyasha walked away and plopped down onto the bed. "Where the hell are we? What happened?" she asked Inuyasha, who was ignoring her. Kagome flustered and got up off the floor to charge at him. " Answer me!"

"Shut up, wench," he said throwing a heart pillow at her. This only made her more inraged and confused. _'Who-who the hell is this bastard? What happened to that nice guy I met? The nice guy I kissed?'_ she blushed by the memory.

Inuyasha noticed her blush and took advantage of the moment. "What are you blushing about, wench? he smirked. "Keh. Thinking of me again, are we?" he said with a mischevious smile.

Kagome felt herself start to blush again, but stopped it before Inuyasha could see. She glared at him. "No, why would I ever want to think of you?" she walked over to the side of the bed opposite of Inuyasha. She sat on theedge and saw on the nightstand a cupid clock that read 4:50pm. She reached in her jean skirt to get out her cell phone.

"Hello?" said a relaxed voice that answered the call.

"Hey, Sango! It's me!"

"Oh, hey Kagome! How's your _date_ with Inuyasha?" Sango smirked on the other line and Kagome could hear it in her voice. She immediately blushed, which Inuyasha did see.

"It's not a date! We just played hooky, that's it!" she could feel Inuyasha's eyes like a heat lamp and turned around to see a pair of confusion. In reply, she glared at him and mouthed out mind-your-own-business and then laid down on the bed, with her back turned to him.

Inuyasha just glared at her back as she continued to chat and also laid down with his back toward hers. Then he remembered something. Or Someone. _'I wonder if she's on?' _He reached in his pocket and took out his phone. He was happy that his parents let him have the internet on his phone, so that he could "check his email" whenever he wanted. Psh! Yeah right, he couldn't believe his parents fell for that. The real reason was so that he could chat online whenever he wanted. He logged on to see if _she_ was online. As he did this, he didn't notice that Kagome hung up with Sango. She also had someone on her mind. _'Let's see if demon boy's on...' _Kagome logged on to see if _he_ was online. And sure enough...they both were. mikoangel20 and xdemonichumanx were both mobile, which meant that one could text message them. Inuyasha smirked as he started the conversation.

**((A/N: BTW please do not report me for this online chat writting...I have to write like this in order for them to chat alright? I don't want to get locked down again...(crouches in fear) (stands back up) Anyways...DH is Inuyasha and MA is Kagome. OK? So no confusion.)) **

**DH:** hey wat up?

**MA: **nm u?

**DH: **i'm in hell

**MA: **ouch

**DH: **yeah

**MA: **if it'll make u better i'm in hell 2

**DH: **y? ur cuz?

**MA:** no worse

**DH: **worse! wat culd b worse thn her?

**MA: **dis asshole i'm w/

**DH: **aww want me 2 tk care of him?

**MA:** lol wuld u? dat wuld b gr8

**DH: **lol

**MA: **so wat up? y u in hell?

**DH:** ugh i'm w/ this sob

**MA: **let me guess a grl?

**DH: **hwd u kno?

**MA: **well if it was a guy u wuldv tkn care of it alrdy but its a grl cuz u cnt tk care of them lol

**DH: **well arnt u da smart 1?

**MA: **lol want me 2 tk care of her 4 ya?

**DH: **lol dat wuld b awsm!

Inuyasha finally noticed that Kagome wasn't talking and turned over to see what she was doing. He saw that she was chatting with someone...but who? He leaned closer to try and makeout the names. _'Who the hell is she talking to?' _he leaned closer and could see _'mik...' _but was interrupted when Kagome got up off the bed...with her phone. Inuyasha rushed back to his previous position, so that Kagome wouldn't know he was snooping. "Where you going?" he asked nosely.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and glared at him appauled. "I'm going to the freakin' bathroom, if you don't mind!" a slam of the bathroom door followed her. Inuyasha just shrugged the event off and then felt his phone vibrate, letting him know that a message was recieved.

**MA: **i'm srry i g2g dis ass is

**DH: **lol gettin 2 ya huh?

**MA: **o yeah i'm srry

**DH: **np ttyl

**MA: **k ttyl

Inuyasha was about to log of until he heard a scream come from the bathroom and then a vibrating phone.

**MA: **WAIT about da meeting

**DH: **yeah?

**MA: **i cnt its 2 soon

Inuyasha laughed to himself. He totally forgot about that. So, he was happy that she did not want to meet. But he couldn't let her know that.

**DH: **o alright i was kinda hopin ya know?

**MA: **o plz dnt b sad its just we just met

**DH: **dw i undrstnd ttyl

**MA: **k ttyl

Inuyasha logged off and put his phone on the nightstand that was on his side and laughed to himself again. He also wondered what was taking the wench so long in the bathroom. Then he heard the sound of flushing and water running. Kagome emerged from the room with a look of relief. What was she relieved about? Then a thought struck him lightning. _'Keh. This ought to piss her off.' _When she sat down he spoke. "What the hell came out of you that made you take so long?" he said smirking while he thought about how pissed off she would be. But he got a _way_ different reply.

Kagome turned around and looked emotionless. "I don't care what you say anymore. I don't care what you do. But I just want to get through this night so that I can go home."

Inuyasha smirked as she turned back around. He was bored and there was one thing that could solve that. She did say that she didn't care what he said or _did_ to her.He went over to her back and snaked his arm around her waist and to his surprise...she didn't push him away or say anything. She kept her word. Kagome slowly turned her head to face him and he leaned in closer until their lips met. Few seconds later, he made the kiss stronger...deeper...and filled it with more lust, not passion. He turned her body toward him and wrapped his arms around her as he laid her head down against the pillows. He hovered over her and was surprised by what she said at that moment. "Do whatever you want."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whahoo! I left you on another cliffie! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm finally done with the chapter! Ugh! It took me forever to do this! But I did it! I know. I know...I took FOREVER to update...so I hope you liked this long chappie! But I can't promise that I'll update quicker now that school is about to start. (sweatdrop) Check my profile for notes once in a while...well anyways...if you liked the chapter, (falls on knees) PLEASE REVIEW! And even if you didn't, you can criticize me and lecture me by reviewing. PLEASE...I'M BEGGING YOU ALL! (gets up and clears throat) Oh well...until next time!**

**JLanimeluvr **


	7. Surfacing

Ok, I'm back with chapter 7! YAY! I can't believe I made it this far….Well, I heard that a lot of you are really anxious about what happens….hehehe Anyways…..here's my disclaimer:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: (tied to a chair with a lamp shining on her) Untie me now!**

**FBI: Then say it….**

**Me: Never in a million-jillion years!**

**FBI: Very well…..then we'll ask the big guys to cancel the show…**

**Me: (gasp) (glares at the man) You wouldn't dare…**

**FBI: (holds up cell phone ready to dial) Try me…**

**Me: (frustrated) FINE! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**FBI: (puts down phone smirking) That's better. (walks away)**

**Me: WAIT! UNTIE ME FIRST YOU—(clears throat) Let's just get on with the story…..**

* * *

**Previously on You Lie, I Love:**

**The Meeting:**

_"'I am going to have fun for the next few weeks with "demon boy."'_

_Inuyasha already felt ready to pass out and so he did. But before he did, he had one thing on his mind. Mikoangel20._

**The Kiss:**

_Inuyasha smirked. "Keh. There now it—"but he was interrupted by Kagome's soft lips._

_"Oh, my god! I am so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me. I..." she paused to look at him and regretted it when she felt his lips upon hers._

**The Hotel Room:**

_Kagome turned around and looked emotionless. "I don't care what you say anymore. I don't care what you do. But I just want to get through this night so that I can go home."_

_Few seconds later, he made the kiss stronger...deeper...and filled it with more lust, not passion. He turned her body toward him and wrapped his arms around her as he laid her head down against the pillows. He hovered over her and was surprised by what she said at that moment. "Do whatever you want."

* * *

_

**Tonight on You Lie, I Love:**

**Chapter 7: Surfacing**

**The Next Morning:**

It was a dark, peaceful morning. It was around 5am so everyone was still asleep. Down the hall of the cheap motel was room 207 and inside that room were two young adults who were sound asleep. Heart shaped pillows and stuffed animals were scattered across the floor. The sheets were halfway off the bed leaving a quilt that covered a muscular, tan body and a beautiful, fragile girl. All of a sudden, the girl's eyes opened revealing chocolate pools. The girl sat up with the covers covering her, which made her long midnight hair fall down. The girl had a _very_ shocked look and slowly turned her head to look beside her and there she saw him. The man she both had a crush on, but hated with all her heart. Bare chested. In bed with her. Her eyes widened and was too afraid to look under the covers to see her _huge mistake_. But she knew she had to, and she slowly lifted the quilt and gasped at what she saw. Clothes. They both had their same clothes on from yesterday. Well…Kagome did.

'_Wha-What? Did he-didn't he take me?'_ Kagome thought to herself as she got out of bed.

She walked to the window and saw that no one broke into Inuyasha's convertible. She went over to the chair that was beside the bed on Inuyasha's side. She sat down and stared at the sleeping figure. She tried to think about what happened last night, but it was such a blur. The last and only thing she remembered was telling him that he could do whatever he wanted to her. _'What did he do?' _she thought still staring at him.

At that moment, Inuyasha could feel someone staring at him thanks to his demonic senses. When he opened his amber eyes, he could see the same girl from yesterday, Kagome. He was about to smile at her, but his ego told him the opposite. So instead he sat up, revealing his tan self and his plaid boxers, and was the first one to speak.

"Mornin' wench," he said in a gruff voice.

Kagome finally accepted her new nickname since there was no reason to fight about it anymore and cheerfully smiled at him saying, "Morning shit head!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at her comeback, which made her confused.

"Wait, shouldn't you be mad and be yelling at me?"

He kept on laughing. "It's just that…you got a lot of spunk."

Kagome began to fluster and went to gather her things, but then realized that their stuff was in the car. "Shouldn't we get going? School starts in two hours."

Inuyasha looked at the stupid cupid clock while he got dressed. "I guess, but I'm hungry…let's first get some breakfast."

Kagome sighed and then nodded her head. _'Well…at least things are better than yesterday…'_

Inuyasha grabbed the room key and was ready. Then he grabbed her arm to pull her out the door. The touch made her blush a little. I mean, she did still have a crush on the guy. He pulled her down the hall and then slid his hand down to her wrist and then held her hand. This made her blush even more. Thank goodness Inuyasha was in front of her. He pulled her all the way down the stairs, to the front desk to drop off the key, and out the door to the passenger's side of his car. Then he let go of her and went over to his side and unlocked the doors. Once they got in, he started the car and put down the roof of his car. Happy that his baby was still working, he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street that led home.

* * *

They were sitting in a window booth inside a little diner they had found on the side of the road on their way home. Kagome was drinking a latte while Inuyasha was drinking black coffee. They had already ordered and were waiting for their meal. Inuyasha had ordered three large pancakes, four pieces of sausage, four pieces of bacon, three fried eggs and toast. Kagome was a small eater and only ordered a large pancake, two fried eggs, and two pieces of sausage. 

Kagome was glad that she and Inuyasha were beginning to act like they were before last night. Even though, she couldn't get her mind off the subject. She wanted to know what happened and there was only one person who knew. "Inuyasha," the hanyou looked up at her. "Umm…this may be a little embarrassing for you…but, what happened last night…with…us?" she eagerly looked at him and he looked at her with the most serious face she had ever seen.

"What happened…last night was…" he paused and looked down at his coffee. "I couldn't…I don't know why but, I just couldn't do _that_ to you…" he looked back up at her and she silently gasped. He had the look of sympathy in his eyes. The last look she would ever think to come into his eyes.

"Why? I gave you permission didn't I?"

"No Kagome, you didn't. You were mad and frustrated and you just didn't care and randomly said some stuff." He gave her an assuring look, but then his egotistical mind interrupted the moment.

'_What the hell are you doing! You're being nice to this chick! **Way** too nice! And you had that chance to get some, but NO! You thought it would be wrong and just tucked her in! What the hell is happening to you! You were the play'a, the stud, the hot perv! But ever since that chick fainted, you've been too nice and you're ruinin' your rep! Get yourself together man! Get yourself—"_

"ALRIGHT, ALREADY! JUST SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted out loud, thinking he was mentally talking to his ego, making everyone stare at him confused. He glared at all of them, which made them go back to their business.

Kagome stifled back a laugh. But that didn't quite work when he looked at her as if he did nothing. Once she calmed down, she asked him again. "What happened last night, Inuyasha?"

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and told her what happened.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Few seconds later, he made the kiss stronger...deeper...and filled it with more lust, not passion. He turned her body toward him and wrapped his arms around her as he laid her head down against the pillows. He hovered over her and was surprised by what she said at that moment. "Do whatever you want." _

_He leaned forward to capture her lips with his. As he ravished her mouth, he slowly slid his left hand underneath her shirt. He felt her moan inwardly, trying to not show that she was aroused by him. She felt herself lost in his mouth, and then she noticed that she was unbuttoning his shirt and soon she saw a hot, tan, bare chest above her. Her arms went around his shoulders and she pulled herself up to his face, ceasing his breath. _

_As Inuyasha was about to take off her top, which the demonic side of his mind was screaming out, he felt his heart ache. He tried to continue but the pain kept growing and he only held her fragile body against his bare chest in a sit up position. 'This isn't right…' he thought to himself. He looked into the girl's eyes and realized that he couldn't because her eye lids covered them. He gently laid her down against the pillows and covered her with the quilt up to her chin. Before he lay down beside her to sleep, he looked at her once more. He brushed away her bangs, but they fell back into place. Then, he did something he didn't expect. He placed his lips upon hers whispering to her, "Goodnight." _

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Kagome stared into his golden eyes, seeking the truth. He _was_ telling the truth. She continued to stare at him with her mouth slightly open. Then finally, she spoke. "Thank you…" she looked away from his face and was thankful that the waitress had their breakfast served.

Inuyasha was now the one staring at her, but confused. _'Thank you…? What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

The two began to eat and once in a while one of them would look up from their plate and try to see what the other was thinking. Kagome didn't know who the guy she was eating with was. What ever happened to the ass from the night of the hotel? Now, he was the guy she fell head over heels with at school. Did he have a split personality? It was possible. She ignored the rest of her thoughts and tried to enjoy her meal.

Inuyasha on the other hand was figuring out the same thing. What was happening to him? Why was he being nice to this girl? He couldn't be in love with her. They just met yesterday. He paused for a moment and thought deeply. _'Even though, there is such thing as love at first sight. And I did already kiss her. MORE than once. Could I be…?'_

Kagome had finished her meal and was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't. She also saw that he was thinking. _Deeply_ thinking. Inuyasha felt her eyes and looked up to see that he wasn't finished with his breakfast. "Um…I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was." He half lied. He wasn't as hungry as he thought he was because he was too distracted by his thoughts. "I'll just box it…" he took a sip of his coffee. Kagome nodded and excused herself to the ladies room, also thinking about her company.

* * *

They were on the road again, and just in time. It would take them thirty minutes to get to school and still have thirty minutes left to spare. Kagome was singing along to the radio while Inuyasha tried to concentrate on the road so that they wouldn't get into an accident. But something always caught the corner of his eye. The long strands of ebony that led to the face of the girl who had the brightest smile he had ever seen. He then felt it. He felt the one thing he thought would never happen. His heart pulsed as he thought of one thing. _'Kagome…could I be in love with you?'

* * *

_

**Haha! Finally finished this chapter! Inuyasha is realizing some things...hmmmm...I wonder...Also, if it's a little short…sorry! But I've been buried alive with homework…and also I'm SO SORRY for the long update! I'm trying my best to go faster. But I do have some good news! My friend animefandude15 (who used to be PunkSkater) and I are going to write a story together! Right now we're going over the plot, chapters, how to write it….etc. etc. etc. So get ready for a new story! Until next time!**

**JLanimeluvr**


	8. Fools In Detention and Attraction

**(Gets down on knees) I AM SO SORRY! I am a horrible author! I haven't updated for….. (Checks her stats) SIX MONTHS! (Hangs her head looking down in defeat) I promised to update faster and all I do is update even slower….I got in trouble on the internet so, I got grounded from the computer. I am still TECHNICALLY grounded…..but I feel very bad for you guys with all the reviews I've been getting. (A megaphone appears in her hand and she yells into it) I PROMISE TO UPDATE FASTER NOW THAT I AM FREE! I PROM—(Is tackled down by the same agent from last chapter) you again! I have done nothing wrong! I keep disclaiming, I have the appropriate rating, I rarely do script writing, I have done nothing—(silenced by an intoxicating cloth that passes her out and is carried off)**

**Disclaimer:**

**(Somewhere in a dark room)**

**JLanimeluvr: (Tied to a chair, slowly waking up) W-where am I? (Recognizes the room) Oh…….where is that agent! I-I'll sue him for harassment!**

**So-called Agent: I wouldn't do that if I were you…. (Takes out his cell phone with an evil smile) I have more power than you…**

**JLanimeluvr: Who do you think you are! I've done nothing wrong! I will have you fired!**

"**Agent": (Laughs in a _very_ familiar voice) How do you even know I'm an agent?**

**JLanimeluvr: (Looks at him confused) What do you mean by that?**

"**Agent": Why don't I show you? (Changes into a person she would never suspect) **

**JLanimeluvr: NARAKU!**

**Naraku: (Laughs evilly) Yes, Ms. Author, It's me…**

**JLanimeluvr: What the HELL do you want from me!**

**Naraku: (Walks up to her and kneels down in front of her) I need a favor…**

**JLanimeluvr: (Glares at him, not caring who he is) What…..?**

**Naraku: Just something simple…. (Reaches out to touch her chin with his forefinger) I need you to have me in your fic…**

**JLanimeluvr: (Stares at him dumbfounded) That's all? **

**Naraku: That's all….**

**JLanimeluvr: Umm…..sure….but now can I ask you something?**

**Naraku: (Nods and drops his hand)**

**JLanimeluvr: Ok…..WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO TOXICATE ME AND TIE ME TO THIS CHAIR, WHEN ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK!**

**Naraku: (Chuckles evilly and whispers huskily in her ear) Because it's fun…. (Leaves the room)**

**JLanimeluvr: (Shudders from the encounter) Oh, GOD! Why did Rumiko have to make him so sexy! (Realizes she's still tied to the chair) HEY! GET BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME! (Clears throat) Rumiko owns all characters, but I own the plot….NOW the moment you've all been waiting for six months…………..You Lie, I Love!**

**Previously on You Lie, I Love:**

**Kikyo:**

_Sango and Miroku just stood there dumbfounded wondering who this girl was. Finally Sango gathered the courage to ask, "Um...Kagome, who is this?"_

_Kagome looked at Sango with the most annoyed look she has ever seen. "Sango, Miroku, I would like you to meet my cousin, Kikyo."_

**The Hotel Room: **

_Few seconds later, he made the kiss stronger...deeper...and filled it with more lust, not passion. He turned her body toward him and wrapped his arms around her as he laid her head down against the pillows. He hovered over her and was surprised by what she said at that moment. "Do whatever you want."_

**The Diner: **

_She wanted to know what happened and there was only one person who knew. "Inuyasha," the hanyou looked up at her. "Umm…this may be a little embarrassing for you…but, what happened last night…with…us?"_

**The Flashback:**

_As Inuyasha was about to take off her top, which the demonic side of his mind was screaming out, he felt his heart ache. He tried to continue but the pain kept growing and he only held her fragile body against his bare chest in a sit up position. 'This isn't right…' he thought to himself. He looked into the girl's eyes and realized that he couldn't because her eye lids covered them. He gently laid her down against the pillows and covered her with the quilt up to her chin. Before he lay down beside her to sleep, he looked at her once more. He brushed away her bangs, but they fell back into place. Then, he did something he didn't expect. He placed his lips upon hers whispering to her, "Goodnight."_

**On the Road:**

_He then felt it. He felt the one thing he thought would never happen. His heart pulsed as he thought of one thing. 'Kagome…could I be in love with you?'_

**Tonight on You Lie, I Love:**

**Chapter 8: Fool in Detention and Attraction**

The winter breeze sent a chill down Sango's back as she sat on the steps of her school. Then another feeling went down her spine and straight to her butt. SLAP!

"Ugh! Sango! You have to remember that my hand is cursed. It has a mind of its own." He said as he rubbed the stinging hand print.

"The only thing that is cursed is your mind." She looked around and then sighed disappointedly.

Miroku sat down next to her on the ice cold steps. "What's wrong, my dear Sango?"

She gave him a cold glare. "Don't call me that." Miroku put his hands up in defense. She then looked around once again. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Kagome," she said. "She and Inuyasha didn't come back from playing hooky. She didn't even tell me where they were or what they were doing."

Miroku then started bursting with laughter and then said, "I have an idea…" then he was met with her purse in his face knocking him backwards.

"Letcher…" she then once more looked around the parking lot and noticed more and more students arriving, which meant that school will soon start. "Kagome, where are you?"

"Oh, come on! Move! It's green!" roared a very annoyed hanyou.

The young miko just shook her head at the hanyou. "Calm down, Inuyasha. It's just a little traffic."

"A LITTLE TRAFFIC! Kag, we are in a sea of vehicles, bumper to bumper! It is more than just a LITTLE traffic!"

Kagome frowned at the sound of the nickname he gave her. "Kag? What kind of name is that?"

He looked at her confused and frustrated. "What are you talking about? I didn't give you any name."

A low growl was heard from the girl, which was odd for Inuyasha because he was usually the one to growl. Kagome shook the argument from her mind and just stared at the clock which read, 7:45. _'Well so much for having thirty minutes left to spare.'_ She thought with angry cuss words filling the air.

As Sango stared out into the parking lot waiting for her best friend to arrive, Miroku continuously tapped her shoulder trying to tell her that more and more students were arriving. But Sango simply shooed his hand away and went back to her thoughts. Miroku then knelt down and rubbed her rump, causing an automatic hand print on his face.

"OW! I was just trying to get your attention!" he said defensively.

"What do you want, monk!" she said as she glared at him annoyed.

Miroku rubbed his cheek as he spoke. "I was only _trying_ to inform you that school is about to start in ten minutes."

"WHAT!" Sango then took out her cell phone to call Kagome, but found out that her cell phone was either off or dead. "Ugh! I tell her never to turn her cell off!"

Just then as the bell rang, a loud rumbling of an engine pulled into the school parking lot and left tire marks as the driver hit the brakes.

"Kagome! You're all right!" Sango exclaimed as she glomped her friend.

"Yes Sango, I'm o-"

"What the hell did you do to her!" Sango interrupted. "I swear if you touched her…"

Inuyasha got out of his convertible and locked it. "Will, you chill? Nothing happened. Besides, I thought you were excited about the whole thing?" He grabbed their backpacks and Kagome's arm and headed for the entrance.

Sango fumed up and ran after him. "That was before you decided to spend the night in a hotel!" She then grabbed Kagome's other arm and tried pulling her away from Inuyasha.

"Ow! Sango, Inuyasha, let go of me!" Inuyasha didn't listen and pulled her harder.

"She isn't going with you, wench!" Sango pulled harder.

"Oh, yes she is!" Kagome screamed out to the only person who could help her.

"Miroku! Get Sango off me!"

"Okay." There was only one thing to do. Miroku reached out his hand and touched Sango's rump. Of course, she had to smack him.

The instant Sango let go of Kagome, she ran into Inuyasha and landed in front of the man they least expected: Mr. Myoga.

Kagome immediately got up and saluted the principal. "H-hello Mr. Myoga, sir! Uh, my friend and I were just fooling around. Nothing that would be against school policy I assure you."

Inuyasha finally got up and dusted himself off. "Geez Kag, he's the principal not a sergeant."

Mr. Myoga glared down at Inuyasha. "Being a nuisance still, Takahashi?"

Inuyasha smirked at the principal. "Keh, you know it."

Mr. Myoga looked at Kagome and back at Inuyasha. "Hmm. Even getting A students into trouble?"

Kagome froze and looked at Inuyasha, who was confused. "What are you talking 'bout Myoga?"

"That's **MR. **Myoga to you! And you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha shook his head along with a confused expression. "Ugh! You two played hooky! Ring a bell now?" Kagome began to try to explain, but was stopped by the principal's command. "In my office, NOW!" Kagome hid behind Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes and took her arm and pulled her toward the office, with the principal following.

Sango and Miroku looked dumbfounded at each other and then headed for class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat straight up in a leather chair beside Inuyasha, fidgeting with her fingers, then her skirt, and then finally with her chair. Inuyasha on the other hand was slouching looking very annoyed with Kagome's "panicking". Mr. Myoga sat in his big roller chair with his back toward the two students. As Kagome fidgeted, she glanced around the room. There were so many trophies in there that it might as well been a trophy room. There were golf trophies, school award trophies, and lastly principal of the year trophies. Kagome got even more nervous. Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye to see how she was holding up. She wasn't. He could probably understand why, he has been in the office so many times, it practically became a routine. But for Kagome, this was her first visit in the office, besides receiving academic and citizenship certificates. Then Inuyasha saw that the show was about to begin when Mr. Myoga turned around.

"Well Mr. Takahashi, you already know the drill, but you don't, Ms. Higurashi." He said eying the poor girl.

Kagome gulped in fear as she saw the black glint in the principal's eyes. He must be enjoying getting an A+ student into trouble. She tried looking to Inuyasha for some encouragement, but only found a bored expression.

"The thing is, Ms. Higurashi, I don't like it when my students think that school is ridiculous and decide to skip school. Not one bit!" He smirked at Inuyasha. "So Takahashi, where did you two go, huh?" He looked over at Kagome. "Did you two go to a movie and **not** watch it?"

Kagome instantly stopped fidgeting and froze wide-eyed. Was the principal actually asking these questions! Inuyasha, himself, was smirking like the principal and looked as if he was going to make an inappropriate comment.

"No, boss. We didn't go to the movies. Not bad idea for next time though." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Oh, really? Hmm, well then what did you **do** with Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Takahashi?"

Kagome literally fell out of her chair after hearing that one. "W-w-wait a minute, Mr. Myoga! I don't care if you're the principal! You have no right asking those quest-"

"What do ya think I did? I made out with her." Inuyasha interrupted, causing Kagome to anime fall.

"In-Inuyasha! What are you doing!" Kagome exclaimed grabbing Inuyasha's collar.

Inuyasha gave her a glare that made her let go of him. "I'm just answering his questions, so we can receive our detention and get out of here."

Kagome was struck dumbfounded. "D-d-detention?" She looked over at the principal, who was enjoying the little show, and he nodded at her. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and then felt dizzy. She started swaying and before she could touch the ground, Inuyasha caught her.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and looked at the principal. Mr. Myoga was filling out the detention slips and while doing so, was chuckling under his breath. "She has never had detention I presume?" the principal asked with a chuckle.

Inuyasha took the slips from him and headed for the door. "Nope, but she'll get used to them while she's with me."

It was lunch time and Inuyasha was beating the crap out of Miroku. "I told you to watch out for us!" He said as he shook the poor monk.

"I tried! But you know Mr. Myoga! He can smell trouble from miles around!" Miroku said as he dodged Inuyasha's blows.

While the two were brawling, Kagome was having a nervous breakdown. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! What am I going to do! I can't have detention! I'm one of the top students here! It'll go on my permanent record!"

Sango sat there watching her friend pace back and forth. "Calm down, Kagome. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is! It's the end of my world! Oh, god! I may not be able to go to college! Who would want to accept a student who may ditch school! NO ONE!" Kagome was about to go into fetal position, but changed her mind seeing Inuyasha. Her eyes turned from chocolate to ebony underneath her bangs. "It's all his fault." Kagome then ran to where Inuyasha was, grabbing his shirt from the back.

"Hey! What gives!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"This is your entire fault! Because of you, I may not go to college!" She glared into his eyes. Miroku took advantage of this moment to sneak away from the two.

"What do you mean this is my entire fault? You're the one who wanted to go!"

Kagome looked at him furiously. "Wrong! **You **were the one who wanted to go! **You** were the one who said, 'Do you wanna ditch?' That was **all you**!"

"Now wait a minute! I asked, 'Want to walk to class together? **Or** do you want to ditch?' I gave you a choice! Then **you **said, 'Wanna go for a burger?' meaning, DITCHING! So, I went along for the ride!" Inuyasha counter attacked. He was inches from her face, making her nervous like at In 'N' Out. Just as the two were separating themselves from the world, Kikyo came up to Kagome.

"Kagome! You're OK!" she said as she glomped her cousin. "We were so worried about you! Where were you!"

Kagome looked at Sango and was replied with a wink. She smiled at Kikyo, "Oh, sorry. I was at Sango's last night. I totally forgot to call. I'll explain to mom when I get home."

Kikyo agreed and then went over to Inuyasha. "Hi, my name's Kikyo. As you can see, I'm Kagome's cousin. What's your name?" she asked flirtatiously.

Inuyasha smirked at the girl and played along. "Name's Inuyasha. And might I ask why the heck you're related to her? You two don't even resemble the same family."

Kikyo giggled and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I ask myself the same question." Inuyasha chuckled under his breath and looked over at Kagome, who was staring at the two bug-eyed. _Perfect._ He thought to himself. Then he looked down at the other girl and smiled. He bent his head so that his lips were right by her ears. "You wanna go somewhere?"

Kikyo smirked at him. "Sure, where and when?"

"Now over by the 30s hall." He winked at her. Then she winked back and ran off.

Kagome watched her cousin run off and then looked back at Inuyasha, who had the smuggest face ever. Kagome couldn't explain why she felt so flustered all of a sudden seeing her cousin and Inuyasha like that. She only knew that she felt like slapping him upside the head! Suddenly, the bell rang and before Kagome could say anything, Inuyasha was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was it. Kagome was about to enter detention. She cringed at the thought. She imagined detention filled with bikers, gangs, sluts, flying spit wads and flying paper airplanes. She finally got to the room. She took a swallow of air and reached for the doorknob. She shut her eyes and held her breath and opened the door. When she walked in she peeked through one eye. No bikers? No gang members? She then opened both her eyes. No sluts, flying wads or paper planes? She looked down at her detention slip to check if she was in the right room. Then was caught off guard when a man came up behind her. "Do you have your slip?"

Startled, she took a few moments to give the man her slip. The man was old. Very old. He wore a loose green shirt and matching shorts. When she looked up into his face, she nearly fell over. His eyes were _huge,_ but had very tiny pupils. He had long, grey facial hair: a mustache and a beard.

Just then, Inuyasha came into the room, looking very happy. "Hey Totosai! I got detention with you again?" Then he noticed Kagome. "Hey Kags," he handed Totosai his slip. "what's up?" He went in the very back and took a seat. Kagome followed him, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, the principal barged in.

"Well, students. It seems you two will be the only ones in here. I suggest you take this time on catching up with the assignments you skipped yesterday." He glared at Inuyasha. "No talking, no gum chewing, no ipods, no back talking, and especially no fooling around! Got that? Listen to Mr. Totosai and you'll survive. Welcome to Detention." With his little speech said, he slammed the door behind him. Totosai looked at the two with a kind smile.

"Don't worry about him kids. You'll get out of here in just a jiffy." He said as he sat back in his chair.

Inuyasha had a smirk on his face watching Totosai, and then he looked at Kagome with his hand up. "Five, four, three, two, one." He said along with his gestures. As soon as Inuyasha pointed at Totosai, the teacher was fast asleep. Kagome could not believe how irresponsible the teacher was. Inuyasha kicked up his feet and relaxed, looking at Kagome. "What's the matter Kags?"

Kagome was getting out her binder and text book. She looked at him with a confused expression. "I'm doing my work, so that I can get caught up. Aren't you?"

Inuyasha simply looked dumbfounded at her. "Do you even know who I am?"

Kagome shook her head. "All I know about you is that you're a guy who obviously ditches school, you don't do your school work, you get other people into trouble they don't need, and you try and 'get some' from complete strangers." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm not the one who kissed you first! **You **kissed me! And again, I wasn't the one who **chose** to ditch, **You **were!" He could see Kagome getting a little flustered. "And another thing, **You** were the one who said, 'Do whatever you want.' But I didn't do anything, which is not what I do regularly." With that said, he waited for his reply.

Kagome hated to admit it, but Inuyasha was right. He was right about everything. This was her fault. She just hated the thought that this guy, in one day, made her thoughts go into rebel mode. But this was partly his fault. He _did_ give her the option and she took it, like an idiot. She looked over at him and saw that he was writing something. She cocked her head to see what it was. She went pale as she saw, '_Kikyo' _written at the top and seductive comments in the body paragraph. She was screaming inside her head. _He's writing a sex note to my cousin!_

Inuyasha peeked at the corner of his eye and saw a 'lil snitch. "This is a little private Kags, so don't go peeking unless you want to be scarred for life." He said with a smirk.

Kagome simply froze in place and without even knowing it, she screamed out, "Do you like Kikyo!"

Inuyasha was at first stunned by her question, but he couldn't let her know that. So he played it cool. "Keh, what makes you say that?"

Kagome totally forgot about her school work now that she was occupied. "Well, for one thing, you were totally flirting with her! And what was that about the 30s hall!"

Inuyasha gave a chuckle. "Huh, I forgot about it. And why do you care? Is little Kags……jealous?" he asked as he got out of his seat.

Kagome instantly stood up, feeling appalled. "I am NOT jealous!  
I am just looking out for my cousin from rebels like you!"

Inuyasha started backing her against the back wall, giving her a seductive grin. "Don't deny it. You _are_ jealous. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

Kagome felt hardness against her back and dared herself to look at him. Her legs almost gave in looking into his eyes. Those golden orbs that could see right through her. "I am not jealous."

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pinned them on each side of her, and then he leaned inward so that he was millimeters from her face. "I dare you to say that again." He whispered huskily.

Kagome's breath was caught in her throat. But amazingly, she found her voice as she leaned in. "I…..am…..not….jealous…"

Inuyasha caught her lips with his own and leaned in to make the kiss deeper. Kagome could feel his hard torso against her breasts. She wanted to taste him. She nipped on his lower lip asking to let her in. He granted her wish by almost suffocating her with his tongue. He tightened his grip on her wrists once she started to explore his mouth. Inuyasha closed the distance between them by stepping in between her spread legs, making Kagome even more nervous. He broke the kiss, panting heavily in sync with hers, and moved down to the base of her neck. Nipping and sucking at her pale skin, turning it pink. She tried to break her wrists free from his grip, but there was no chance she could. She tried to keep back her moan by biting her bottom lip, but Inuyasha could hear it with his sensitive hearing. Just as he was about to ravish her delicious body lower, the bell rang. _Dammit! Perfect timing Myoga! Thanks for ruining my detention!_ He knew that Kagome would want to leave, so he slowly backed away and grabbed his backpack. Kagome, on the other hand, stood there confused of why he didn't continue their _most sexual_ kiss. But she let it alone and followed his example by gathering her things. Inuyasha did **not** want to end that kiss, but he didn't want to force Kagome. He saw that she was ready to leave and so he gently pushed her out the door. Both of them felt lightning go through their bodies the moment he touched her. How they desired each other and didn't even realize it. Inuyasha was about to walk in the other direction, until a hand caught his. "Can you stay with me a little longer? Please?" she asked with her bright chocolate eyes. How could he resist staying with her longer? He held her hand and walked towards her. "Sure." And the two walked down the halls with envious eyes watching them.

**HAHAHAHA! I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! AFTER FRICKIN' SIX MONTHS! 10 PAGES! AT 1:30 AM, AFTER 4 MOUNTAIN DEWS AND 2 CUPS OF COFFEE! WHOO! (calms down) I hope you liked the really, really long chappie! I will try to update faster now that I'm FREE! I will also follow my mother's rules...I will not make that mistake EVER AGAIN! But I'm almost done with Inuyasha Who? I just need to re-write the ending, since I forgot to save the final on the computer and had to start over….. (groans) Oh, well….but I'm happy! I finished this chapter! That was my main goal this week, including my Sweet 16 plans…ugh, too much to do! But yeah, I'm ranting obviously so I'm just gonna close as usual….(gets down on knees and bows to audience over and over) PLEASE! REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF THEY ARE NEGATIVE….that will actually help me become a better authoress…BUT I WOULD LIKE SOME POSITIVES TOO! (whines with worry) And I hope I didn't lose any of my fans….that would suck…OH! And also, I have a forum up in the Inuyasha section about comments on You Lie, I Love, which can be found on my profile….which I will update right now….visit it some time to get some updates on my life….so…..if ya want to brag or flame my story…go right ahead. Ok, I'm gonna stop now….really... I have a new closing as you can see….. (temporary closing, send ideas to me if you want)**

**To be continued…. **

**-JLanimeluvr **


	9. Drenched Dishonesty

**Well…I am finally out of summer school and now I can start focusing on my stories with the fabulous musical inspiration of Cascada, Ayumi Hamasaki, and more! I've been listening to their music non-stop today. But sorry for the 5 month-long wait. I am doing my best at updating, but this author stuff is harder than I thought…but it won't stop me from writing for you guys! This chapter is dedicated to ALL MY FANS for taking this story so far! And now my disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey everyone! (looks left and right twice quickly) Hmm…looks like the coast is clear. Ok! I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot! Now…on with _You Lie, I Love _Ch. 9!**

_**Previously on You Lie, I Love:**_

**Receiving the detention slips:**

_Kagome was struck dumbfounded. "D-d-detention?" She looked over at the principal, who was enjoying the little show, and he nodded at her. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and then felt dizzy. She started swaying and before she could touch the ground, Inuyasha caught her._

_Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and looked at the principal. Mr. Myoga was filling out the detention slips and while doing so, was chuckling under his breath. "She has never had detention I presume?" the principal asked with a chuckle._

_Inuyasha took the slips from him and headed for the door. "Nope, but she'll get used to them while she's with me."_

**In Detention:**

_Kagome simply froze in place and without even knowing it, she screamed out, "Do you like Kikyo!"_

_Inuyasha was at first stunned by her question, but he couldn't let her know that. So he played it cool. "Keh, what makes you say that?"_

_Kagome totally forgot about her school work now that she was occupied. "Well, for one thing, you were totally flirting with her! And what was that about the 30s hall!"_

_Inuyasha gave a chuckle. "Huh, I forgot about it. And why do you care? Is little Kags……jealous?" he asked as he got out of his seat._

_Kagome instantly stood up, feeling appalled. "I am NOT jealous!  
I am just looking out for my cousin from rebels like you!"_

_Inuyasha started backing her against the back wall, giving her a seductive grin. "Don't deny it. You are jealous. You're just too stubborn to admit it."_

_Kagome felt hardness against her back and dared herself to look at him. Her legs almost gave in looking into his eyes. Those golden orbs that could see right through her. "I am not jealous."_

_Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pinned them on each side of her, and then he leaned inward so that he was millimeters from her face. "I dare you to say that again." He whispered huskily._

_Kagome's breath was caught in her throat. But amazingly, she found her voice as she leaned in. "I…..am…..not….jealous…"_

**Tonight on You Lie, I Love:**

**Chapter 9: Drenched Dishonesty**

Kagome was walking out of Mr. Myouga's office with a heavy sigh after receiving another detention slip. She had to go during lunch, which was fine because then she would see Inuyasha.

Suddenly a flash of their "detention" flashed in her mind. She turned bright red just thinking about that kiss. _That was the most sensual kiss we ever… _her thought was interrupted by a glimpse of a certain silver haired boy. Inuyasha saw her and was about to go see her until Kikyo grabbed his arm and pulled him away while chatting with that high pitch voice that he hated. Kagome scoffed thinking that he didn't care about her except the fact that he wanted her _body. _Not her _soul._

------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo ran down the halls. "Inuyasha! Where are you!" She passed by the janitor's closet where he was hiding.

"Geeze! How can I get rid of her?" Inuyasha said to himself. He was still pissed off at Kikyo for grabbing him like that. Right when he saw Kagome too! He paused his thoughts for a moment to think about his midnight haired beauty. Today she looked even more beautiful. She was practically glowing in the sunshine. That "detention" was the best he ever had. _That kiss…there is something there…I just know it._ _I want her so bad. Not only her body, but her heart and soul. _

------------------------------------------

It was lunchtime and once again, Totosai was the teacher who was chosen to "supervise" the students. Kagome was fast asleep at her desk. She was dreaming of Inuyasha and her alone and surrounded by mist. She was yelling at him about something. What was she yelling? Something about….

A hand was brushing away hair from her face. It was Inuyasha. "Huh? I thought I would **never** catch you sleeping in class." he said with a smirk.

"It's just detention." She replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Keh, you got used to this quick." He sat in the desk next to her and scooted closer to her so that their desks touched.

"Well," she looked into his face. Not his eyes, otherwise she would lose like last time. "Totosai was in charge again, so what's the point? Besides, I didn't get much sleep after yesterday's…"

"Kiss…?" he finished for her. Kagome started to blush just thinking about it. Inuyasha saw this and started to lean in closer and whispered huskily in her ear, "Want to start off where we were?"

Kagome was shouting inside her to not do it, but she allowed him to come closer to her mouth. She could feel his breath on her lips, preparing them, moistening them…

The door opened with a high pitch shrill. "INUYASHA!" The two broke apart, along with their desks, before Kikyo saw what was about to happen. Kagome and Inuyasha were both grumbling under their breaths of ways to kill Kikyo without CSI finding out. Kikyo ran up and sat in Inuyasha's lap, cuddling up to him.

_Why did I ever go near this chick! _Inuyasha scolded himself. Then he saw Kagome get out of her seat and pulled Kikyo off of him. He sat staring dumbfounded at the two.

"What the hell, Kagome! I was just cuddling with Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed.

Kagome glared at her cousin with distastefulness. "Leave Inuyasha alone, Kikyo. You're a nuisance to him." She lowered her brows and looked livid. "And me."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared at Kagome waiting for her to confess her devoted love to him and make that chick run crying. _Come on Kagome! Say it! _He cheered in his mind.

Kikyo was appalled and stared at Kagome. "Why would you say such a thing to your favorite cousin!"

Kagome chuckled under her breath. "Favorite cousin? You! No, my mother just says that because she doesn't want you to get hurt by what I _really_ think of you. Well guess what? Screw your feelings! I hate you with a passion so strong there is no way it can burn out!" With that said, Kagome looked quite satisfied.

Inuyasha stared at her with his jaw dropped and his eyes WIDE open. _This is **SO NOT** the girl I thought she was! Who knew she could be a bitch! And a real hot one at that…_he smirked at that last thought.

Kikyo was staring at the ground in silence. Then…she spoke, "Do you like Inuyasha, Kagome?"

Inuyasha focused on Kagome, who was frozen. _I…I…do I? Or is just lust I'm after? I can't say anything while Inuyasha is right here! OH! What do I do! _She looked Kikyo in her black eyes and stated plainly, "No. No I do not like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt something sharp hit in his chest. He looked down, but there was nothing there. What was she saying! She…she's lying…right?

"Well then Kagome," Kikyo walked up into Kagome's face with a sinister look. "Now that I know your true feelings, I won't bother you any longer. But…stay the hell out of MY business!" The sound of the five-minute bell rang and Kikyo stormed off.

Kagome gathered her things and walked out of the room before Inuyasha could say anything. Inuyasha sat staring at the ground feeling…he hated to admit…hurt.

-------------------------------------------

It was after school and Inuyasha was looking for Kagome, hoping to have her explain what she said. _She has to be lying…she has to be! Those kisses meant something! _Then, without paying attention, he ran into a black haired girl, Kikyo.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'm sorry you had to witness that little _incident_ at lunch." She said while dusting herself off. "Need help up?" she offered her hand to him, but he pushed it aside.

"I'm fine." He got up and saw Kikyo looking hurt. "Um…sorry I ran into you like that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." _I was too busy looking for Kagome. _He thought to himself.

"It's alright." she looked up at him nervously. "Um, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"After what happened today, I've been thinking…and…" she started to fidget with her hair. Inuyasha growled inward impatiently. "I was wondering…"

_Spit it out! I have to find Kagome! _He yelled silently. "Inuyasha…" he saw her shaking.

"Since Kagome doesn't like you. Will you...go out with me?"

Inuyasha was speechless. Now he definitely had to find Kagome. He gave her a cool smirk, "I'll think about it." And with that, he ran off to find the girl he _did_ want.

--------------------------------------

It was late afternoon when Kagome finished volleyball practice and was now in the girls' locker room getting ready to head home.

She took off her sneakers and socks and sighed with relief feeling the cold floor on the soles of her feet. Just as she was about to change her shirt, there was a creak of the door, followed by a loud slam. Kagome froze. She tip-toed around the lockers and peeked out to see if anyone was there. No one. _Maybe it was the wind…y-yeah…it was just the w- _ then the sound of slamming lockers made her shriek. _ O-ok…**that** was definitely **not** the wind! _ She looked through her bag to see if there was anything to use as a weapon. The only thing she found was her water bottle, which was still full. _Pathetic, but useful. _ She went around the lockers again. Still no one. With her bottle held steady, she waited for the intruder to come out. Then she felt hot breath on her neck…

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome turned around and whapped the stranger as much as she could so that she could run for it, until she heard a familiar voice.

"What the fuck, Kagome! It's me!" Inuyasha shouted trying to defend himself. Kagome stopped and saw who it was and then hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Don't **ever** scare me like that again! I could have died!"

"Well, to me…_I _think you would have been fine." He said as he rubbed his shoulders from her pounding.

"Oh, sorry…"

Silence filled the room. This was the first time they saw each other since lunch. Since she denied liking Inuyasha. The silence grew more and more, making Kagome uneasy. _I have to do something! This silence is driving me crazy!_ "So, h-how was your day?"

"Fine." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Yours?"

She looked away as she felt herself blush. "It was…o-okay…"

"Oh,"

Another silence rose, but this time it seemed more awkward. But this time, Inuyasha broke the silence. "Kikyo asked me out." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Kagome suddenly felt horror run down through her body. Her eyes widened with shock, she couldn't speak, and she felt faint. _Kikyo! Kikyo asked Inuyasha out!_ But she couldn't let him know it bothered her. She can't! She won't! "Well, I figured she would. Especially after my little outburst and the fact that she's been crushing on you ever since she laid eyes on you." She laughed as real as she could. _I have to act happy. I just have to smile and this conversation will be over._

Anyone else would believe this act of hers, but Inuyasha could see right through her. He did not like liars and he knew for a fact that this girl was lying to him. Her fake laugh, her fake smile, the fact she wasn't looking in his eyes, the way her body was slightly trembling…all clues that she was not happy. "So…" he looked at her, making her look into his eyes. "What do you think?" he could see her getting nervous. "Should I?"

_No! No! NO! _her heart started screaming. But her head took over. "Sure, do what you wa-"

"Liar." He interrupted sternly.

She gasped inwardly as she looked at him. _How! Could he see right through me! _She thought frightened. _No! H-he is just teasing me like always! _"I'm not lying. I actually…" _This should convince him! "_I actually think you guys make a cute couple." But she was wrong.

That triggered it. He glared into her chocolate eyes and started moving toward her slowly. He could see fear build up in her eyes as she backed away every time he took a step forward.

Her slow repeated steps became faster and so did his. Then Kagome turned around and started running. He followed her example and chased after her. She never felt so scared. The way he was glaring at her. _Why! Why is Inuyasha doing this! _Her foot suddenly lost its step and she fell onto the tiled floor. She felt him loom over her and then felt a pain in her upper arm. She looked to see his hand firmly holding her and then looked into his face. She could only see a cold glare that frightened her even more. He pulled her up to her feet, right into his face. He stared straight into her eyes with pure rage. "You…are…lying!" he harshly whispered.

Seeing his cold glare along with hearing his words scared her. _What's wrong? Why is being this way! _She cringed feeling his hand tighten along with his patience. He took a step forward making her go backwards, but still close together. She then felt a cold, hard surface against her back. She realized they were in the showers, but could feel something sticking out from the wall digging into her mid-back. It was the faucet. She tried to reach behind her as his face came closer to hers. She could feel his breath touch her skin. All she had to do now was turn…

Water came running into his eyes and he backed away covering his eyes with his hands, groaning in pain. Kagome took this moment to run for her life. As soon as she pushed herself off the wall, she was drenched from head to toe and then water seeped into her eyes. She shut her eyes tight as she tried to get away. She felt along the side of the tile wall until she reached the end to run away…

He grabbed her arm with pure rage and thrust her against the tile wall. He heard her microscopic cry, even with the water pounding against his ears. He had to make her realize his reaction. He had to tell her how he felt about her. About how he felt when she said she didn't like him. She had no idea how much it hurt when she said those words.

She was so scared. So scared that she couldn't open her eyes to look at him. She didn't want to see those cold, distant eyes. She kept her eyes shut hoping and waiting for the moment to be over. His hands tightened on her arms and a curse left his lips. Then it was silent, except for the cold water hitting his body. After a few minutes, the room grew darker because it was around dusk. She wondered what he was doing. What was he waiting for? She first opened her left eye to peek and then opened her right as she saw his body bent over, with his head down, and putting all his weight on her arms. _What's wrong with him?_ She thought to herself.

He looked up into her eyes, hoping that she can see how he felt. His eyes were no longer distant nor cold. They were sorrowful, yet warm. Then he looked down to her lips. Oh, those beautiful lips. The way they felt with his as they shared that seducing kiss yesterday. Then his mind grew hazy and he started leaning toward her.

She started to panic as she saw him leaning in. _Just a few minutes ago he seemed as if he wanted to **kill** me and now he is going to **KISS** me! What in the world is going on!_ But then she looked at him and her knees became weak. The sight of water running down his hair, his face, his drenched white shirt…it was mesmerizing…her mind too became hazy. Her sight became blurry as water went into her eyes. He was so close that she could feel the heat from his lips. So close…

He claimed her lips before another second passed. She didn't struggle, scream, or fight back. They just both stood there in the shower, drenched by ice cold water, not caring about the world. He nipped her lip coaxing her to let him in. She wanted to. God she wanted to! But who knows how far they would go? Just yesterday, Inuyasha almost ravished her breasts! But the worst part of it was that she _wanted_ him to. But thank god the bell rang…and yet…

He moved his hands to her waist, bringing her closer to him and pulling them both under the water. Kagome gasped as she felt the icy sting pound on her. If only time could freeze, then he could kiss her forever. They could feel the water run down their faces, necks, and soak their clothes. He did realize that Kagome was wearing white and that the shirt was starting to show her body to him. Kagome was so lost in the kiss that she didn't realize what he was doing. He slowly sneaked his hand underneath her shirt and slid it upward against her cold, wet skin until he reached her bra. She gasped inside his mouth as he caressed one of her breasts.

Despite that her brain was yelling at her to stop, her body didn't listen. It wanted this. It wanted to keep going. It wanted, no, **craved** his body. She didn't know why, but all she knew was that she wanted more than kisses. Much more.

As if he read her mind, Inuyasha broke the kiss gasping for air, but did not stop pleasuring her. He started a trail of wet, hot kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He smirked as he heard her moan. This is what he wanted. Making out with the woman he loves in a cold shower. _What could be better?_ He laughed inwardly at himself for asking such a question. He knew **EXACTLY** what could be better.

She was going crazy from his kisses. Couldn't he tell that she wanted more? Then she felt his tongue lick away the water droplets from her collarbone. She tried to hold back a moan, but failed. His tongue went higher up her neck and nipped her ear. God! She was about to lose it! She could not take his pleasuring anymore! She had to stop…

His hand silenced her. It was moving up her thigh. And she was wearing a skirt. But her body didn't care. It wanted to be touched there. She arched her back against his torso, slipping off her drenched shirt. The clothing fell on the floor with a wet thud. She slid her hands up his torso onto his shoulders. She pulled herself up so that she was inches away from his face. His eyes narrowed into little slits staring at her. Her once midnight was now black, cascading down to her shoulders, shining from the water droplets. Her eyes a brown hazel, foggy with desire and passion.

Kagome slid her hands down his torso and started unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned in and kissed her neck. Every time she unbuttoned a button, he would trail kisses down her neck. By the time she finished, his lips were close to her breasts. She slid his shirt off exposing a beautiful hard body before her. She sucked in a breath feeling excitement rise in her navel area.

Inuyasha hesitated above her bosom. He waited for a sign from her to keep going and as soon as he thought, she arched her back into his mouth. His mouth licked, sucked, kissed, literally ravished her. He could hear her moan in the background. And they weren't her quite moans. These were **real** moans. The ones that made him want to keep going. The ones that told him that she was loving it. The ones that told him that she loved him. The ones…that…told him that…she did lie…but why would she lie?

Inuyasha stopped and brought Kagome back up into his arms. He made her look at him and finally spoke. "Kagome,"

She looked into his golden eyes not understanding why he stopped. She doesn't care what happens to her. She just knows that she wants him and that he wants her. Then the incident at lunch dawned on her. _Oh, no…_

"Kagome, I need to know. Why did you lie? You don't have to…I can definitely tell that you like me. Or more than likely…" he leaned in closer. "That you have fallen for me."

Kagome gasped. _I-I'm not in love with him! I just…I…_she was at a loss of words. Did she? She can't say if she does or not without knowing _herself_. "I-I…"

Her stutter was all he needed. He leaned in and shut the water off. _If she can't figure it out now…then she never won't! _He once again glared at her with cold eyes. He bowed his head and quietly hissed, "Fine! I'll go with Kikyo! Kagome gasped and tried to say something, but her voice was gone. Inuyasha bent down to grab his shirt and hers. He threw hers to her and started walking away. "At least she knows what she wants!"

Then the sound of a door slam echoed through the locker room, followed by the sobbing and whispering of Kagome. "What have I done?"

----------------------------------------

**(down on knees, bowing repeatedly) PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE Don't kill me! I just thought a little drama was needed because they fell in love a little fast, even if Kagome is so dense that she doesn't know that she DOES loves Inuyasha! And look what happened! (sweatdrops) Great….now I have to figure out how I'm gonna get them back together…Oh well….we'll see! Ja Ne!**

**To Be Continued….**

**-JLaniemluvr **


	10. Regretful Reunion

**OH MY GOD!! I can not believe that I have not updated for SEVEN MONTHS!!! I really hate high school….and all the work they give…(drops down on hands and knees) I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I've been so busy!!! I've been in the hospital for a while now…but I am not going to give up on fanfic writing!!! I can't…it's my passion….my art…my life….and I'm going to die soon from the wrath of the fans if I don't catch up…ok well on with the story!!**

**I'm trying to figure out how to do the dialogues…so here's the key:**

Regular: story

"Regular": present dialogue

_Italics: flashback_

"_Italics": past dialogue_

'_Italics': thoughts_

dialogue: Kag/Inu chatting

**And of course…Bold: Author talking/notes**

**Everyone got that? OK! Here's the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…. (eyes Naraku in the corner) no one attack me…I'm kinda in a hurry…(glares at Naraku) and I really don't wanna go back into the hospital…(Naraku slinks away) Good Boy…**

**_Previously on You Lie, I Love_:**

**In Detention:**

_Kikyo was staring at the ground in silence. Then…she spoke, "Do you like Inuyasha, Kagome?"_

_Inuyasha focused on Kagome, who was frozen. I…I…do I? Or is just lust I'm after? I can't say anything while Inuyasha is right here! OH! What do I do! She looked Kikyo in her black eyes and stated plainly, "No. No I do not like Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha felt something sharp hit in his chest. He looked down, but there was nothing there. What was she saying! She…she's lying…right?_

**In the locker room:**

_Anyone else would believe this act of hers, but Inuyasha could see right through her. He did not like liars and he knew for a fact that this girl was lying to him. Her fake laugh, her fake smile, the fact she wasn't looking in his eyes, the way her body was slightly trembling…all clues that she was not happy. "So…" he looked at her, making her look into his eyes. "What do you think?" he could see her getting nervous. "Should I?"_

_No! No! NO! her heart started screaming. But her head took over. "Sure, do what you wa-"_

"_Liar." He interrupted sternly._

**In the shower:**

"_Kagome, I need to know. Why did you lie? You don't have to…I can definitely tell that you like me. Or more than likely…" he leaned in closer. "That you have fallen for me."_

_Kagome gasped. I-I'm not in love with him! I just…I…she was at a loss of words. Did she? She can't say if she does or not without knowing herself. "I-I…"_

_Her stutter was all he needed. He leaned in and shut the water off. If she can't figure it out now…then she never won't! He once again glared at her with cold eyes. He bowed his head and quietly hissed, "Fine! I'll go with Kikyo! Kagome gasped and tried to say something, but her voice was gone. Inuyasha bent down to grab his shirt and hers. He threw hers to her and started walking away. "At least she knows what she wants!"_

_Then the sound of a door slam echoed through the locker room, followed by the sobbing and whispering of Kagome. "What have I done?"_

**Tonight on You Lie, I Love:**

**Chapter 10: **

Regret. That is what Kagome was feeling at the very moment. Not to mention losing her lunch. She was eating lunch with Sango at one end of the courtyard while at the other end was Kikyo and…Inuyasha…kissing. Kagome now realized after two weeks of seeing this absolute torture that she had fallen for Inuyasha. What an idiot she was to lie to him that day in the showers. But she didn't know where her heart was then…right? She didn't know how she felt then. Yeah, right. She knew since the day she and him played hooky. She just didn't want to admit it. And now look what she got. A view of the one she loves kissing her COUSIN! It was sickening.

"Oh would you get over it?!" Sango said as she snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face. That brought her out of her daze. For a moment.

"Sorry Sango. I just…" Kagome looked down from her friend's eyes. "I can't believe how dense I am. I knew I loved Inuyasha but, when Kikyo asked me if I did that day…I didn't want him to know for some reason." As she continued to talk, Kagome did not realize that tears were starting to up in her eyes. "And when he asked me later that day..." she stopped as she remembered what happened between them and the showers. The way he looked drenched from head to toe. The way he looked into her eyes before placing his lips on her. The way he held her and pleasured her while they were rained on. It was enough to make her stop breathing and blush. "I lied…and told him that I didn't like him. Then he said…" The next memory tore at her heart. The cold glare in his eyes. The sting in his voice. And worse, the words he said.

"_Fine! I'll go with Kikyo!" "At least she knows what she wants!" _She deserved that. She knows she did. She then remembered that she had detention again, which meant she had to see Inuyasha again. But it should not bother her. He has Kikyo. And she had no one. There was nothing she could do now. It was too late.

* * *

Once again, Totosai was in charge of detention sleeping away. Inuyasha smirked at the old man thinking how he got away with it. His smile faded away when he heard the door open and saw the woman who broke his heart walk in. 

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and then sat down in the seat that was across from Totosai. She started on her homework to try and get her mind off of him. She really wanted to sit in the back with him, but she figured it would be best to avoid him as much as possible. Besides, he was with Kikyo.

He knew why she sat in the front. To be far away from him. To avoid the fact that Kikyo and he were dating. To forget all that's happened between them. That last thought made him cringe. He looked toward his dark haired beauty. The way her hair laid against her back. The way she arched her back against his chest in the showers. The way her fingertips grazed across his chest. The way…

At that moment Inuyasha was lost in a fog of desire. This was just torture for him avoiding the one he loved. He regretted the moment he said that he would go with Kikyo. Why did he say that? Just because she hesitated to answer his question? Because he was angry that she hasn't realized his feelings for her? He didn't know anymore. All he knew was that because of those words, he and Kagome are drifting apart more and more.

* * *

"I'm home." Kagome kicked off her shoes at the door and entered the kitchen to see her mother cooking stew. 

"Hello sweetheart." Kagome kissed her on the cheek. "So how was school today?"

_Horrible._ Is what she wanted to say, but of course she couldn't when it came to her mother. "Great. I just have to do go do my homework now."

"Oh, alright. Go and do that and then I will call you when dinner is ready."

"Okay mom." Kagome headed up the stairs toward her room. On her way, she stopped to see what her brother Souta was doing. He was on his bed with one of his playmates playing Yugioh Duel Monsters. She smiled seeing him getting all worked up over a little card game. Then she passed by an empty, dark room. She peeked in and saw luggage bags on the floor and an unmade bed. Obviously it was Kikyo's room and apparently…she wasn't home yet. _Probably out with Inuyasha. _Suddenly, depression washed over her. She quickly went into her room and shut the door with her back. She stood against the door for a few minutes looking down on the ground. Then when she looked up, she saw her computer. She hadn't been online lately. Not since she fell in love with Inuyasha. Maybe talking to someone will make her forget about him. And she had a certain someone in mind as she was logging on her SN.

* * *

Inuyasha exhaled heavily stepping through his front door. He had just managed to escape from Kikyo while she went to the bathroom in the restaurant. He walked into the kitchen to find a note on the dining room table. _Going out with Kagura. There're leftovers in the fridge. Your Master, Sesshomoru. _

"Keh, what a touching letter." Inuyasha scoffed as he crumpled the note and threw it in the trash. Inuyasha opened the refrigerator to find the leftovers from last night and a gallon of milk. Inuyasha wasn't really in the mood for lamb tongue so he decided to go upstairs to his room. After entering his room, he glanced at his computer to see if anyone wanted to chat. No one. So he plopped onto his bed tucking his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. What a mess he had made. Kagome no longer wanted to speak neither look at him. Kikyo is hanging all over him. And he was still in love with the cousin of the one he is "dating". All he thought about for the past few weeks was Kagome. Her scent, her eyes, her hair, everything. As he was about to dream about the day in the showers, he heard a chime from his computer. His ears perked up and then he sat up to see that someone was messaging him. Someone he had not talked to in a while. He got up and sat in his computer chair and answered back. "Long time no chat" '_Maybe this will get my mind off of Kagome.' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

Kagome hesitated before replying. The last time she talked with _xdemonichumanx_ was when she and Inuyasha stayed the night at that hotel. A blush crept up her cheek bones as she remembered what she said to Inuyasha that night. '_Focus Kagome! It's time to once again seduce this guy. Not focus on your cousin's boyfriend!' _That lecture did not help her, except make her more depressed. 

**(A/N: ok, review, whatever is written between the is the chat…and I won't talk abbreviated because some people got confused…ok done now…)**

Inuyasha was the first to speak. **xdemonichumanx:** so miss miko, how come you've been avoiding me? He had to act cocky right now; otherwise…he'll lose this girl. And he couldn't have that. He needed to take his mind off of **_her_**.

Kagome could think of a few replies. "Oh well, let'see…I fell in love with this guy at school and started to actually believe that we both felt the same way about each other. Then my bitch of a cousin stole him away because I was too chicken to get in a relationship!" **mikoangel20:** I've been avoiding you? Well I'm not the only one who's staying clear of strangers… '_I have to act seductive! Focus!'_

Inuyasha smirked at the miko's counterattack. '_Clever…but I'm cleverer…' _He had the urge to lure her into his "fated lovers" conversation. **xdemonichumanx:** oh! that hurt! I don't think of us as strangers my dear miko…

'_Let the fun begin.' _**mikoangel20:** really? how do you think of me then?

'_Keh, right where I want you…' _**xdemonichumanx: **I feel…that we are fated for each other… After typing that, Inuyasha suddenly felt sad. He didn't feel this way toward mikoangel…he felt that way about Kagome. He wanted to stop and just lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling. But it's too late…

Kagome rolled her eyes. '_Typical male.' _She started to feel not so depressed anymore. But she did feel gloomy, wishing that Inuyasha would say this to her. **mikoangel20:** you…are…CRAZY!!

'_Of course I am…why would I be doing this if I wasn't?' _Inuyasha smirked as he typed his reply. **xdemonichumanx:** it's true…that's why I want to meet…

"WHAT?!" Kagome shrieked, not believing what she was reading. "He can't be serious! I mean…we _just_ met…oh, god what am I going to do?!" But at the same time, she wanted to meet him too. Ever since that night the first chatted. She didn't know why, she just did. But now the whole Inuyasha drama, she fell in love with him and didn't think of any other guy. Except this one. _'Stay calm…just play along…' _**mikoangel20: **oh really? _'Think Kagome think!!! How can you get outta this?!' _Then without thinking…she typed out her thoughts…**mikoangel20: **god!!! Why did I ever meet him?!?!?

Inuyasha stared at the screen for a while. _'Who is "him"? This just got interesting…' _**xdemonichumanx: **aww angel…I hope you don't mean me…but wait, if it isn't me…then whom have you been having an affair with? Inuyasha chuckled at his cockiness. "Answer that little miss thing…"

Kagome was screaming her head off in her pillow on her bed. "OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TYPED OUT MY THOUGHTS!!! NOW HE'S TOTALLY PLAYING WITH ME!!! AAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Geez…caught your tongue already bitch?" Inuyasha continued tapping his finger on the keyboard waiting for her comment.

"What was I thinking typing that?? Great, now he thinks I'm cheating on him…well I guess I was…but wait!" She sat at her computer typing with fury. **mikoangel20: **what are you talking about? We aren't together…I can see all the men I want… "Who does he think he is?!"

Inuyasha had to burst out laughing now. "This girl is great! She's so entertaining!" Inuyasha was going to have fun with this. **xdemonichumanx:** how can you say that? We have a connection…don't you think?

"The only connection we have is this wire…" Kagome sighed. She really did it now. And then her frustration turned into words. **mikoangel20:** well it doesn't matter anymore anyway…the guy is with someone else even though… She had to stop. But she couldn't. Once she starts something, she had to finish it. Especially when it came to Inuyasha. **mikoangel20: **even though I really, truly thought there was something there… She could feel tears coming, so she blinked them away, but it still didn't heal the pain in her heart.

Inuyasha hesitated. "Oh, man. Girl trouble…" **xdemonichumanx: **hehe, well what happened then? He cheat on you?

**mikoangel20: **no…it's mostly my fault…I'm the one who drove him away…

**xdemonichumanx: **so…you're the one who cheated? Inuyasha suddenly got a strange feeling as if this situation with Kagome was the same. "Hmm…small world…"

**mikoangel20:** neither of us cheated! It's just…complicated…

Inuyasha actually felt sorry for this girl. "Man, wonder what happened?" **xdemonichumanx: **well do you want to talk about it? I got the time of the world for you angel…

His reply made him seem like a totally different person. But it made her feel grateful. **mikoangel20: **I do…thanks…Finally, Kagome smiled.

* * *

For the next half hour, mikoangel20 and xdemonichumanx talked about her regretting for not telling the guy how she really felt about him. Inuyasha couldn't believe how much this sounded like his problem with Kagome. Almost _too_ similar…so he talked with her about his situation and they both forgot their problems and had a great time chatting. But that soon ended when a voice called Kagome. 

"Kagome! It's time for dinner!"

"Ok!!" Kagome almost felt sorry she had to go, but she knew she shouldn't even be telling a stranger about her problem, but at the same time…she felt comfortable with him… **mikoangel20: **well I need to go to dinner…but I had a nice time…and thank you for letting me spill all that out…

Dazed more than ever, Inuyasha felt this strong connection with this person. The same feeling he felt the night they first chatted. **xdemonichumanx: **you're welcome…and so did I…if you need anything else…tell me…

Kagome smiled contently. **mikoangel20: **I will… And then she thought of one last question. **mikoangel20:** Who are you demon? And with that she closed the window and got up to go eat dinner. Then minutes after she left, a shadow lurked at her door.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't believe she asked this. Should he tell her who he is? For some reason he did. This connection he felt with his angel was exactly the same he felt with Kagome. "Our situations are too similar to be a coincidence…it has to be Kagome…" So he told her. **xdemonichumanx:** Inuyasha Takahashi…but, who are you? That will be a nice surprise for her. Then he logged off and decided to go out to eat at WacDonald's.

* * *

"Oh-my-god…that bitch!" The dark figure had just read the message that Inuyasha just sent. "First she tells me that she hates me and then she lies to me about liking my boyfriend?! I can't believe th-" Suddenly, she realized something. Inuyasha asked who Kagome is…which means…he doesn't know that it's Kagome…Kikyo then twisted up a plan to separate Inuyasha and Kagome…permanently…

* * *

**OMG!!! I finally finished!!! Well this chapter…not the story…well, I think I'm going to have to postpone my other story Inuyasha Who? Because I just can't do two stories at once like some people. So my main focus is going to be You Lie, I Love. But I am sorry for the HUGE wait…it's just a bunch of stuff has happened…again I'm sorry…especially for this cliffhanger…**

**To Be Continued…**

**JLanimeluvr**


	11. Fools in Torment

**Ok, all I have to say is that, (holds her hands together above her head with her eyes closed) I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! Each 'so' was for each month I didn't update…I had been meaning to, but I have been very, very, very busy. (claps her hands together with a small smile) But I have some good news! Because of my busy schedule, I was discovering more of myself and realized that want to become a novelist as my future career! (waits for reaction - nothing) A-And 2****nd**** great news - I no longer have writer's block and can update my story! (waits for reaction - notices tomatoes ready to fire - sweatdrops) O-Ok…..I'll just continue the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha - if I did, I would have some fun with Sesshomaru…(drools) Ahem! Anyway…yeah I no own…I poor girl….**

_**Previously on **__**You Lie, I Love**_

**In the shower:**

"_Kagome, I need to know. Why did you lie? You don't have to…I can definitely tell that you like me. Or more than likely…" he leaned in closer. "That you have fallen for me."_

_Kagome gasped. I-I'm not in love with him! I just…I…she was at a loss of words. Did she? She can't say if she does or not without knowing herself. "I-I…"_

_Her stutter was all he needed. He leaned in and shut the water off. If she can't figure it out now…then she never won't! He once again glared at her with cold eyes. He bowed his head and quietly hissed, "Fine! I'll go with Kikyo! Kagome gasped and tried to say something, but her voice was gone. Inuyasha bent down to grab his shirt and hers. He threw hers to her and started walking away. "At least she knows what she wants!"_

_Then the sound of a door slam echoed through the locker room, followed by the sobbing and whispering of Kagome. "What have I done?"_

**At School:**

_Regret. That is what Kagome was feeling at the very moment. Not to mention losing her lunch. She was eating lunch with Sango at one end of the courtyard while at the other end was Kikyo and…Inuyasha…kissing. Kagome now realized after two weeks of seeing this absolute torture that she had fallen for Inuyasha……_"_Fine! I'll go with Kikyo!" "At least she knows what she wants!" She deserved that. She knows she did. She then remembered that she had detention again, which meant she had to see Inuyasha again. But it should not bother her. He has Kikyo. And she had no one. There was nothing she could do now. It was too late._

**In Detention:**

_This was just torture for him avoiding the one he loved. He regretted the moment he said that he would go with Kikyo. Why did he say that? Just because she hesitated to answer his question? Because he was angry that she hasn't realized his feelings for her? He didn't know anymore. All he knew was that because of those words, he and Kagome are drifting apart more and more._

**Online:**

_**mikoangel20:**__**Who are you demon?**_

_And with that she closed the window and got up to go eat dinner. Then minutes after she left, a shadow lurked at her door._

"_Our situations are too similar to be a coincidence…it has to be Kagome…" So he told her. _

_**xdemonichumanx:**__**Inuyasha Takahashi…but, who are you?**_

**In Kagome's Room:**

"_Oh-my-god…that bitch!" The dark figure had just read the message that Inuyasha just sent. "First she tells me that she hates me and then she lies to me about liking my boyfriend?! I can't believe th-" Suddenly, she realized something. Inuyasha asked who Kagome is…which means…he doesn't know that it's Kagome…Kikyo then twisted up a plan to separate Inuyasha and Kagome…permanently…_

* * *

**Tonight on ****You Lie, I Love**

**Chapter 11: Fools in Torment**

As Kagome was clearing off the table, she could hear Kikyo talking about Inuyasha with her mother as they put away leftovers. What more could she say about him? She already talked about him during dinner! Not controlling her anger, Kagome thought she was gently stacking the plates, but as soon as she heard the high pitch crash of a plate shattering, she knew she went too far.

"Kagome! Are you alright? What happened?!" her mother came bursting out from the kitchen to her daughter's side. "Kagome! Your hand!" Kagome looked down and saw her forefinger bleeding. She was so dazed that she didn't even realize it until Kikyo came back with ointment and a band-aid.

"Kikyo, you take care of Kagome while I clean this mess up."

"Alright," Kikyo then took Kagome to the bathroom to treat Kagome. The feel of Kikyo touching her, after she touched Inuyasha, it made Kagome's skin crawl. She just wished she would disappear.

Treated and well, Kagome went to her room and see the time. 9:47..._ 'He might have answered…' _she logged on and saw that he did not respond to her question. She felt a bit hurt and disappointed. She laughed at herself for actually believing he would say that he was Inuyasha. "I'm a fool…" she then logged off and went to bed without even changing into her nightwear. Standing at the door was Kikyo smirking at her cousin's disappointment, she held a handful of papers that was the big key in her plan.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up early to leave first. She did not want to walk all the way to school with Kikyo rambling at her side. Even though Kikyo knows that she hates her, she acts as if nothing happened. It's quite annoying. As she walked to school, her mind drifted from her hatred for her cousin to the situation with Inuyasha. She flushed a bit thinking about xdemonichumanx's advice. _"Well, it seems to me that you REALLY need to talk with this guy. Ya know? Tell him how you feel. And if what you say about this guy is true, I am sure he will take you back. Man Angel! Why am I helping you out with my own rival?! You sure have a way with men…"_

Kagome chuckled at his flirting, it was too cute. She could picture how Inuyasha would say that. Her smile grew as she thought about him. _'Maybe I should talk with him…'_

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on one of the school benches all alone because he also left early. When he woke up to see that mikoangel20 didn't respond, he felt that he needed to walk so he decided to just sit at school and think. _'There's no other explanation. Kagome has to be mikoangel20, both their situations are way too similar for it to be a coincidence. And if she is angel…then we had a connection before we ever met! We were meant to be…' _his thought lingered seeing the woman he loved come through the gate. She looked beautiful as always; her midnight hair blowing in the wind, her nose and cheeks rosy from the cold morning air, and her dark brown eyes that looked as if they were black. 

Kagome could feel a pair of warm eyes on her back, giving her chills up and down her spine, knowing whose gaze it belonged to. She turned around to see Inuyasha sitting on a bench, staring at her. She should have looked away, but her body wouldn't listen. She and Inuyasha held each other's gaze for what seemed forever. The way they looked at each other should have been enough for them to realize their feelings for each other, but it simply wasn't enough. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her as he stood up and start walking towards her. Kagome felt everything around her grow hazy except for the soft glare Inuyasha was giving her. She felt herself weaken from his gaze but it didn't stop her from walking towards him, feeling the need to embrace him and tell him her true feelings. When they were at arm length, she reached out her right hand waiting for him to take it. He reached out his left hand. Fingertips away…

"INUYASHA!!!" the trance was broken by Kikyo embracing him from behind. "I missed you!! I know it was only a night, but I…" Kikyo's voice faded from his ears as he looked at Kagome holding her trembling right hand balled in a fist. Her cheeks flushed not from the cold, but from embarrassment. Her beautiful eyes filled with sadness. He wanted to push Kikyo away and grab Kagome, but his thoughts were interrupted by his annoying girlfriend.

"Inuyasha!! You're dozing off again!" Kikyo saw Kagome looking completely embarrassed. It was agood thing she got there in time otherwise, her plan wouldn't work. So, she decided to take a step further. She grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and French kissed him right in front of her. Inuyasha's eyes widened and was cursing Kikyo for doing this in front of Kagome. Seeing this up close, personally, made Kagome ready to burst into tears and so she ran through the crowd of students to run somewhere to cry by herself. Inuyasha broke the kiss by pushing away Kikyo, hard enough to send her to the ground. "What the hell?! Why did you do that?!" she looked up at him confused and angry. "What? What's so wrong with kissing my own _boyfriend_?" Those words stung at his heart, the more he heard them, the more it stung. She was right, she had every right, but…why in front of Kagome like that? He looked down at her and offered his hand. She took it and then slapped him across the face. "Don't you EVER push me like that again!" she then stomped away leaving him alone with only thoughts of Kagome.

* * *

The day dragged on and on and seemed as if it wouldn't end. Kagome was so tired that when she went to detention, she quietly cried herself to sleep waiting for the day to end. A few minutes later, Inuyasha walked in and saw that Kagome was asleep, along with Totousai. He wanted no interruptions and so he wheeled the teacher out in the hallway in front of the room, since Principal Myouga left campus, and then shut and locked the door. He walked up to the desk and kneeled down to be eye level with her. He then noticed something glistening on her eyelash and felt a pang through him seeing that it was a tear. His heart ached knowing that she was crying and worse, that he caused it. He reached out to wipe away the tear but took advantage of the moment to do something else. 

Kagome felt a presence around her and awoke to the sight of Inuyasha leaning in to kiss her eyelid. She automatically pushed him away screaming, "NO!!" Inuyasha's balance didn't falter and stood up to see her fall out of the desk. He would have been angry if it was any other being, but since it was Kagome, he understood why she pushed him away. He was Kikyo's boyfriend. Not hers. He looked down to see Kagome hunched over trying to hide her face. Inuyasha suddenly smelt the smell of tears and stood in front of her, casting a shadow over her. "Kagome," he gently began to say, "look at me."

She slowly shook her head clinging to herself tightly, not letting go.

"Kagome, please…I know that you're crying…"

Since he knew, Kagome slowly raised her head to look up at him and when she did, Inuyasha almost regretted it. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks rosy from the tears. He sorrowfully looked at her as he knelt down, "Kagome…" She instantly backed herself against the wall to get away from him. He looked at her concerned, a look she thought she would never see him show. "Kagome…" he said as he crawled toward her. She shut her eyes tight waiting for him to make his move. After a moment, she peeked to see what he was doing and was surprised to see his arms trapping her and his head down looking as he did that day in the showers. "I'm sorry…" Her eyes widened hearing those words fall from his lips.

As she was about to say something, Inuyasha continued. "I didn't want Kikyo…I don't want her!" He then looked up into her eyes showing the passion and agony he had been filled with these past weeks, along with a small tear at the edge of his right eye. He clenched his fists at the sides of her head, "I want you, Kagome!" She was speechless and stared at him disbelieving what he was saying. "I have always felt this way, ever since I laid eyes on you! That's why…" his mind grew hazy filled with the love he had for her. He reached out to touch her lips and his voice grew husky, "That's why I kissed you that day in detention…" he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his chest, making her blush. "That's why I was hurt when you said that you didn't care if I went out with Kikyo…" he leaned in and breathed hot air on her neck, making her shiver. "That's why I made out with you in the shower…" he moved his hands to hold her head and his lips at her ear, making her feel dizzy as he spoke. "That's why I go crazy every time I see you…" he kept hold of her head, but his lips moved over her face to rest at her forehead. "That's why I think about you 24/7..." Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes and whispered his name so softly he could barely hear her, "Inuyasha…" He backed away to look into her eyes with fire in his eyes that were filled with so much lust, it burned her. He leaned in millimeters away from her lips to whisper, "I love you Kagome…"

Before she could say anything, he captured her lips with his own. How she longed for his lips all these weeks. His hand moved to the side of her face, caressing her cheek as he molded their lips in a slow, teasing rhythm. He slowly slid his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened for him, but he didn't want the invitation. He repeated this action ready to make her go crazy. She tried to take his tongue in her mouth, but he would slip it out going back to her bottom lip. She closed her eyes as he continued to lap at her lip, sucking and nipping at it, teasing her more and more. When he stopped lapping at her lip, she waited for him to kiss her but felt his lips somewhere else. He licked her collarbone up her neck and jaw. He trailed kisses down back to the base of her neck and huskily whispered things to her that made her blush. He gently tilted her head back and licked the exposed skin. She shivered as his tongue glided up her neck, jaw line, and right at the corner of her lips. She was begging for him to kiss her again, but with tongue. Feeling as if he tortured her long enough, he grasped her hair and shoulder to pull her into the deepest French kiss they ever had. She moaned in his mouth feeling his tongue in the back of her throat, exploring the deep caverns of her mouth and dancing with her own. She matched his rhythm and grasped his shoulders, pulling him closer. He laid her down and continued his affections.

When they finally broke away, he moved his lips down to her chest. He started to unbutton her shirt and kissed each section of exposed skin. She didn't care anymore. All she cared about was that Inuyasha loves her and he finally has her in her arms. She gasped feeling him slide away the bra and take her breast in his mouth. She arched her back feeling his tongue work his magic. She started remembering the time in the showers, how he embraced her and suckled her breasts, how she embraced him, the way the ice cold water wasn't enough to cool them down, and the way they didn't have a care in the world. Kagome lifted her hand to the side of Inuyasha's face, which caused him to look at her with hazy golden orbs that melted all her troubles away. He took her hand, kissed the palm, and slid it down past his chest where he needed her touch.

Kagome awoke startled and saw Inuyasha back away. He had his hand out and she saw a glistening tear drop hanging at the tip of his finger. "Sorry, you had a tear on your eyelash and…" Kagome wiped her eyes and mumbled, "It's ok…" she felt tears begin to well up again thinking, _'It was all a dream…just a stupid dream…' _she began to stand up when Inuyasha grabbed her arm causing her to look at him. "Kagome," she looked at with such agony, it hurt him. "I am sorry…"

"Me too…" Suddenly the bell rang and she quickly left, letting the conversation end as it was and leaving Inuyasha looking at his love disappear once again past the detention door.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking home with thoughts of Kagome and her reaction to his touch; the way she flinched just by his touch, as if he burned her, but there was a good part of their encounter. He apologized and so did she. They didn't need to say why, because they both knew the reason, so they just let the words linger. Hopefully this was a step closer for them to be together, her to be his, and his to be hers. 

"INUYASHA!" He stopped walking and turned around to see who was calling him. The setting sun was just bright enough to let him only see a womanly figure running towards him with her long hair flailing behind her.

'_Kagome?' _Inuyasha optimistically thought. "Inuyasha! I have something to tell you!" His eyes lit up, _'Kagome! She came after me! She-she…oh, please say you love me!'_ He held out his arms for her to run into, smiling. "Ka-" The girl ran into his arms embracing him. Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over with disappointment. "Ki-Kikyo…"

"Oh! I finally caught up with you! I waited at the gate for you, but I guess you…" her voice trailed off from his ears. He was so hoping that it was Kagome, but he should have known better. He didn't even bother to hear the difference in their voices. He had become so obsessed with her that he couldn't think any longer. Kikyo continued to ramble as she was going through her bag. "I would have told you this at school, but I thought that it was so special, it should only be between us." Inuyasha looked at the girl wondering what the hell she could be talking about. There is nothing special between them, only he and Kagome had the connection.

Inuyasha then had a file in his face and took it from the nuisance girl. He opened the file and scanned the dialogue then suddenly, his eyes became lifeless. _'No…' _He rapidly read through the papers desperate for an error. That it was a mistake. But it wasn't. He looked up from the papers, white as ghost, horrified. "Y-You…"

The girl smiled from ear to ear, happy her plan has been executed. "That's right Inuyasha…" she grabbed his face to pull him down inches from her mouth, "I'm mikoangel20…"

* * *

**(hiding from the wrath of the audience because of the dream and Kikyo's plan) **

**Kagome: Inuyasha! I found a note!**

**Inuyasha: Hmm…(opens note) It's from the writer…**

**Note: I AM SO SORRY!!! I NEEDED SOME ANXIETY AND SUSPENSE IN THIS STORY!! BUT WHAT A CLIMAX HUH?! I REALLY AM VERY VERY SORRY…but good news! I am working on the next chapter right now! Hint's why I left this note, well I'm also hiding from you all, but I am writing as I hide! Don't worry! Everything is going to turn out fine! I have the ending all planned out! It might be either next chapter or the one after that. And then I can work on ****Inuyasha Who?**** So, stay tuned everyone!!**

**To be continued…**

**JLanimeluvr **


	12. Fools Confused and Drugged

**Oh, wow…senior year was more difficult than I thought it would be. F'in projects from HELL!! (clears throat) BUT NO LONGER!! I have graduated and am FINALLY having a real summer vacation! But even as I was burning in Hell, I would work on the story a little-itsy-bitsy-teeny-weeny-bit at a time and I even decided that it is WAY too soon to end it next chapter so you guys will have until MAYBE chapter 15 or 16, it's going to depend on the way the plot unfolds….so I am sorry for the long wait, but here it is! And let me tell you guys right now, it is the BIGGEST-SEXUAL (not M rating though) - SUSPENSFUL- CHAPTER- I have EVER written! 16 FULL pages…(sweatdrop) Cue black screen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but the my High School Diploma is MINE MINE MINE!! Also, the plot of the story…**

* * *

_**Previously on **__**You Lie, I Love**__**:**_

**Online:**

_**mikoangel20:**__**Who are you demon?**_

_And with that she closed the window and got up to go eat dinner. Then minutes after she left, a shadow lurked at her door._

"_Our situations are too similar to be a coincidence…it has to be Kagome…" So he told her. _

_**xdemonichumanx:**__**Inuyasha Takahashi…but, who are you?**_

**In Kagome's Room:**

"_Oh-my-god…that bitch!" The dark figure had just read the message that Inuyasha just sent. "First she tells me that she hates me and then she lies to me about liking my boyfriend?! I can't believe th-" Suddenly, she realized something. Inuyasha asked who Kagome is…which means…he doesn't know that it's Kagome…Kikyo then twisted up a plan to separate Inuyasha and Kagome…permanently…_

**School – in the morning:**

_Kagome felt everything around her grow hazy except for the soft glare Inuyasha was giving her. She felt herself weaken from his gaze but it didn't stop her from walking towards him, feeling the need to embrace him and tell him her true feelings. When they were at arm length, she reached out her right hand waiting for him to take it. He reached out his left hand. Fingertips away…_

**Detention - the dream:**

…_Inuyasha continued. "I didn't want Kikyo…I don't want her!" He then looked up into her eyes showing the passion and agony he had been filled with these past weeks, along with a small tear at the edge of his right eye. He clenched his fists at the sides of her head, "I want you, Kagome!"_

**Detention – the apology: **

…_Inuyasha grabbed her arm causing her to look at him. "Kagome," she looked at him with such agony, it hurt him. "I am sorry…"_

"_Me too…" Suddenly the bell rang and she quickly left, letting the conversation end as it was and leaving Inuyasha looking at his love disappear once again past the detention door._

**The lie:**

_He opened the file and scanned the dialogue then suddenly, his eyes became lifeless. 'No…' He rapidly read through the papers desperate for an error. That it was a mistake. But it wasn't. He looked up from the papers, white as ghost, horrified. "Y-You…"_

_The girl smiled from ear to ear, happy her plan has been executed. "That's right Inuyasha…" she grabbed his face to pull him down inches from her mouth, "I'm mikoangel20…"_

* * *

**Tonight on ****You Lie, I Love****:**

**Chapter 12: Fools Confused and Drugged**

As the sun set in the horizon, a dark blanket of stars began to replace the warm atmosphere. The sun and shadows of the world disappeared along with the young hanyou's sureness of Kagome being mikoangel20.

Kikyo's lips were inches from his own before he grabbed her shoulders pushing her back to stare into her eyes. "You're lying."

"Wow, you seriously won't give up will you?" Kikyo scoffed. "Why do you care so much about her?" She grabbed his collar and leaned in close. "Why tell her that you are xdemonichumanx, when she doesn't even love you?!"

Inuyasha glared into her black orbs. "Because I love her and I'm sick of lying. And I _know_ she loves me!"

Kikyo let go of his collar and backed away slowly. She began to walk away, but then she turned around to say one last statement. "Remember Inuyasha, until you do tell her and she believes you…you are _my_ boyfriend." With that, she left him in the dark as the street lights flickered on.

Once Inuyasha could not see her no more, he walked toward the other direction and began conjuring up a plan. _'I'll play along for now, Kikyo…but when I get Kagome to confess everything, it will finally end!' _

* * *

It was a cloudy morning for the midnight haired beauty. Her eyes filled with despair, her head filled with questions that were impossible to answer, and the haunting of the lewd dream she had in detention yesterday. Kagome walked over to her locker to switch out her English textbook with her American Government, grab an extra binder, and grab her lunch to eat in the next class.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango shouted as she slammed her hand into the locker door, scaring the poor girl. "Oh, sorry. I'm just having a good day today, that's all. How's yours?"

'_How's mine? The fact that all I can think about is the way Inuyasha's lips feel on my skin, how broad his shoulders are, how seductive his voice is when he whispers my name, the hot air he breathes on my neck when he is aroused, the warm feeling of his—'__h''the hot air he breathes on my neck when he is aroused, the warm feeling of his--'_ "My day has been good." Kagome said with the smile that gave Sango chills.

"O-Ok…I'll see you at lun—Oh, wait…"

"Yep," Kagome sighed heavily as she locked up her locker. "I got deten—" she let the word hang in the air as she saw the one she loved walking down the hall. Deep down, she hoped that he would stop and talk to her like they always do. But ever since he started going out with Kikyo, nothing was the same between them.

Inuyasha did see Kagome, he always did. He glanced her way and in an instant, their eyes were locked. Their eyes followed each other as he was walking past her. All she could see left of him was the loose, red sleeve of his sweater trailing behind him.

"I-I'm sorry!" she shouted as she grabbed the sleeve, stopping him in his tracks.

Sango looked back and forth at the two and scooted out of the picture to leave the two to talk. _'Good luck, Kagome.'_

Inuyasha ignored Sango's leave and looked Kagome over, glaring at her, trying to act hateful towards her. "What are you doing?" he asked smugly.

"I-I wanted to apologize…" she kept her eyes on the floor, afraid to see his face match the tone of his voice.

"Didn't we already apologize, yesterday in detention?"

She then looked into his eyes, "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about…how I reacted when you touched me."

Inuyasha looked away, avoiding her gaze, remembering how scared she was when he wiped away her tear while she was asleep. He clenched his fists and tried so hard not to push her away, so that she couldn't see him weak; even though she was his weakness. He was hurt, plain and simple. Inuyasha then looked back at Kagome and simply waved his other hand at her, smirking. "Oh, that? Please! It was no big deal at—"

Inuyasha's smug look vanished at the sight of Kagome, her eyes filled with agony and, what he thought, passion. She suddenly had a death grip on the sleeve, afraid that if she let go, he would disappear into thin air. He felt the need to hold her, embrace her, and clear out the world. "Kagome,"

But before he could, a slender hand moved down his sleeve to hold his hand. "No…it is a big deal…and I'm sorry." She stared at his palm for a moment and slowly brought it to her face, cupping her cheek. As soon as she closed her eyes, small sobs escaped from her mouth while a simple tear ran down his hand. All Inuyasha could do was stare at the heart-wrenching sight. Stepping closer to her, he moved his hand to her chin. She kept her fingers intertwined with his as he glided his hand across her cheek. Bracing herself for the same actions he had done in her dream, she let him tilt her head back. She wanted his touch. She longed for it. His fingers slid down her throat, bringing pleasurable shivers down her spine and causing her to lift his hand away. Inuyasha groaned in protest, but Kagome pressed her lips into his palm, continuing her silent sobbing. She began to press hard kisses into his hand and wrist, leaving Inuyasha speechless.

After she lifted her lips from his wrist, her eyes widened, not believing what she had just done. "Oh, god." She blushed profoundly, dropping his hand and breaking the trance. "Oh, Inu—I….I'm…" her voice broke as tears streamed down her face, backing away from him. Inuyasha reached out his hand, silently begging for her to stay. But she just shook her head and ran off yelling, "I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha stood alone in the hallway thinking of what had just occurred. He stared into his palm, seeing the small puddle of tears she left behind. The fact that they are not together is killing them both. Now is the time to make her confess, before anything else goes wrong.

* * *

Detention was after school today, which means only Totousai would be there. But Inuyasha wasn't going to let that ruin his plans. Once the final bell rang, Inuyasha rushed over to the detention room and was glad to see Totousai face down on his desk out like a light. He took advantage of the situation by wheeling him into the room next door and locking the door. Now was the time, 10 minutes to be exact, to set up his plan.

* * *

Kagome gloomily dragged herself down the long hallway to her horrid punishment. Not the part of going to detention, but of who she had to see during that period of time. Her lewd dream and the event that occurred this morning entered her mind, torturing her to no end. When she finally reached the room, she took a deep breath, opened the door, and entered.

The room was pitch black and full of silence. Kagome moved to flip the light switch; nothing. The eerie atmosphere just made things worse for her, but she decided to endure it. She felt around to find a desk and when she did, she noticed it was longer and wider than usual. It was the teacher's desk. _'What the—? Where's Totousai?' _Kagome looked to see that the door was far enough away to assume that the desk was in the middle of the room. And where were the other desks?

"H-Hello? Mr. Totousai?" she squinted to try to see figures, but there were none. Kagome started to get scared. She had never been alone in pitch black darkness. Nor did she want to ever be in that position. She sat down at the desk to calm herself down and only one name came to her mind. "Inuyasha…"

Suddenly the door was slammed shut, along with the click of the lock. Her eyes widened, breath held, her heart pounded rapidly against her chest; she was bracing herself for anything to happen. A bright light was on her now, nearly blinding her. Luckily the light assisted her to figure out who the stranger was and her once frightened eyes began to fill with fire.

"GOD DAMN YOU, INUYASHA!" she screeched. "I just lost ten years of my life thanks to you!"

"Be quiet." Inuyasha pushed the lamp to the side, causing his amber eyes to glow with a serious gaze. "This is how it's gonna work, Kags." He pointed one of his claws at her, telling her to pay attention. "I am going to ask you questions and you are going to answer all of them…" he narrowed his eyes down at her. "_Truthfully._"

"You're interrogating me?!" she screamed as she stood up.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back into her seat. "Just sit down, Kags. So we can start." He was fully determined to make her confess everything to him, by any means necessary.

"INUYASHA!"

"Alright, first question: Who's idea was it to ditch for In'N'Out?"

"What does that—?!"

"Answer the question." Inuyasha glared at her; that ice cold glare.

Kagome avoided his gaze and sighed heavily. "Mine…"

Inuyasha nodded at her response and continued. "Next question," he glanced over at her to see if he had her attention, which he did. "Why did you kiss me that night?"

Kagome was about to protest again, but decided against it. She looked to the side, searching for the answer. _'Why did I kiss him?'_ She glanced at him and then back to the side. "I-I just wanted to know…what it would feel like…to k-kiss…you." She glanced over to see his reaction. Nothing. He just nodded and continued.

"Later that night, we got a hotel room and in the heat of the moment you said, 'Do whatever you want' very carelessly." He looked to see Kagome's cheeks begin to flush. "Did you mean it?"

Kagome brought her hands to her cheeks, trying to cool them down. _'Why is he asking these questions?!'_

Inuyasha tilted his head impatiently. "Well?"

She didn't even know the answer! So how could she tell him?! "N-no…" She once again checked for his reaction. All she could see was his ice cold stare. She could not detect any warmth from him. Why would he? He was with Kikyo, not her. _'STOP THAT!' _she scolded herself.

"Alright…" he turned away to disappear into the darkness of the room. "Time for the hard questions."

'_Those weren't the HARD questions?! What the hell?!' _Kagome glanced around trying to find Inuyasha, but had no luck even with the light on. She then tensed up when she felt a claw run up the back of her neck, causing her to gasp.

"What was going through your mind when I kissed you that day in detention?" he said as he ran his claw up and down her neck in a sensual manner.

"W-why do you want to know?" she stammered as she tried to keep her composure.

"Hey," he glided his claw down the side of her throat to stop at her collar bone. He leaned in close, his hot breath burning her ear. "I'm the one asking the questions."

Kagome's vision began to grow hazy the more he breathed in her ear. This was bad, but it felt so good. So good.

"Answer the question, Kagome." Inuyasha huskily whispered as he gently held her throat. Kagome couldn't speak or think, even if she wanted to. That was the thing about Inuyasha, he made her feel sensations beyond her imagination. She then felt his hand slowly glide down, his claws leaving faded trails from her neck to her bosom. She held her breath not believing what was happening.

"Kagome…" he continued whispering in her ear; taunting her as she tilted her head back to try to escape from his alluring voice.

"I-I…didn't…" she was unable to say anything. She was beginning to lose her sanity to her desire to be embraced by him. She knew what was going through her mind that day. She wished that the bell never rung. "I didn't want you to stop."

Inuyasha's hand left her chest as he stood away to contemplate her response. He was so close to breaking her down. Kagome sighed heavily with relief, but at the same time was disappointed with the loss of contact. Inuyasha walked around to stand in front of her with his back to her, trying to figure out other tactics to make her confess. His strategy so far was working pretty well so far. Actually, _very_ well. He turned around and looked down at her with an indescribable gaze that made her hold her breath. He then sat down on top of the desk right in front of her.

Kagome felt shivers throughout her body the more he stared at her. Not from being scared, but from being anxious. He then leaned forward, just inches away, to ask her another question. "What were you feeling that day we were in the showers?"

Kagome blushed profoundly. _'How can I tell him something like THAT?!' _She turned her head to purposely avoid his gaze again. _'I can't tell him…' _

Her chin was then gently pulled back to him so that they were eye to eye. "Tell me, Kagome." He leaned in to whisper those simple yet, tantalizing words into her ear.

'_Damn you, Inuyasha…'_ Her eyes slightly glanced away as she felt her cheeks begin to get hot again. "I-I don't remember." _'I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't tell you!'_

"Oh, really?" he said with a hint of mischief. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips graze the side of her throat. "Then I'm going to have to refresh your memory."

"N-no, Inuya—!" she was interrupted by his affections on her neck. He was licking right beneath her ear, leaving trails of kisses down her throat, and sucking her skin until it was pink. Her mind began to grow hazy along with her sight. The keen fog that had clouded her mind many times before was beginning to consume her once more.

"Tell me, Kagome." he panted as he moved his lips lower to the base of her neck. She let out a faint moan, not caring if he heard or not. She wanted this. She wanted it since that day he practically ravished her as the cold water drenched them and she wanted it now.

She tilted her head back, giving him more access to her flesh. The fog has completely consumed her and there was no turning back. She wanted him. "I…wanted…it." She mumbled quietly.

"Inuyasha lifted up his head to confirm if he heard right. "What?"

"I wanted it…" she said a bit louder. "I wish we never stopped." She sat up to look straight into his eyes, determined to tell him the truth of her feelings. She stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders, hoping her feelings would get through to him; tears starting to form in her dark brown eyes. "I want you Inuyasha!" She backed away slowly and had her back to him to hide her emotional face. "I-I was stupid, so stupid, for saying those words!" She then began to cry knowing it wasn't possible for her to have him. "I want you! B-but I can't!" she then forcefully turned around with tears streaming down her face as she screamed her feelings out. "I can't because you're with—!"

Before she had a chance to say the name, Inuyasha jumped off the desk to silence her by pulling her midnight hair to tilt her head back as he kissed her hard on the mouth. He was so close to her confession, but he didn't want to hear anything about his so-called relationship with Kikyo. He only wanted this moment. This moment with the one he loved, Kagome. He lightly nipped her bottom lip, coaxing her to open her mouth more. She obeyed without hesitation and welcomed his tongue in her hot mouth. She felt herself being pushed backwards and then Inuyasha picked her up by her rump to set her down on the desk, never breaking the kiss.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. She was so afraid to let him go. She wanted him so much. She didn't want to stop. She wouldn't let him stop. She then felt his hands slide under her shirt, gliding his claws up her spine. She moaned into his mouth and laced her fingers through his long silver hair. She finally pulled away to breathe, panting heavily in sync with him.

"Inuyasha…" she looked at him with such longing. Her eyes hazy, her mouth open, and her womanhood aching for his touch. With a click, her bra loosened and she felt his claws glide from her back to her chest. She gasped out loud as he touched her, skin to skin. He massaged her left breast in a slow, seductive rhythm as he whispered her name.

"Kagome…" his voice echoed as golden orbs looked deep down into her soul. His lids heavy and his breath caught, he leaned in to kiss her once more but with more aggression.

"Inu—" she was interrupted by his claim on her lips. Licking and nipping at them, begging for her cooperation; begging for her to confess everything to him. That she was indeed in love with him. That she is really mikoangel20, not Kikyo. Every little detail.

Kagome whimpered in protest when Inuyasha's hands left her for a moment, but he then pushed her flat against the desk while trapping both her wrists in his right hand, pinning them above her head. His left hand lifted up her shirt to reveal a lewd scene. Kagome's now loose bra barely covering her breasts, her cheeks completely flushed, her eyes barely open to stare at him, and her mouth gaping open as if she was silently begging for more. Inuyasha was on the edge of his desire point and was about ready to jump and take her right then and there, but he had to know the truth first.

"Inu—Inuyasha…don't," Kagome began to plead.

"Don't what?" Inuyasha revealed a sly smile as his hand slipped underneath her bra and his fingers teased her, causing a mild gasp out of her.

"T-that…don't look at me like that." She looked to the side avoiding his sensual gaze.

He wanted a better reaction. He wanted her to scream and moan from his affections. And as he saw the bra shift more to reveal her left breast, he smirked knowing how. "Alright then, I won't look at you." he said as he dipped his head down.

Kagome laid there confused for a moment and suddenly her eyes popped open. "Aah!" She was trapped in his grasp and all she could do was arch her back as he ravished her. She let out sounds that she thought she would never make. The things Inuyasha did to her were so hypnotic; she could barely stay sane and surrender herself without hesitation. Closing her eyes, she dug her nails into his scalp as he suckled her like a babe.

"In-Inuyash—ah!" she moaned as he nipped her and licked her apologetically as he could sense her frustration.

"Kagome," he whispered into her ear. "Tell me…" He continued his ministrations on her as she writhed underneath his hold. "Tell me your feelings."

"I-I did…" Kagome stuttered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No," he lifted himself up to stare into her eyes. "You said you wanted me. But I know that's not all." He leaned in and kissed the hallow of her neck. "Tell me your _true_ feelings."

Kagome widened her eyes as she could feel the fog clear. _'My true feelings? What are my—'_ She felt the answer come to her as Inuyasha licked her lips and then claimed them; tongue and all. _'I-I can't lie to myself anymore…'_

"Inuyasha," Kagome pulled away from the kiss, preparing herself to either be accepted with an open heart or rejected. She pushed him off and made sure they were sitting up, looking eye-to-eye.

He looked into her chocolate eyes to give her his full attention. "What is it, Kagome?" _'This is it…'_

"I-I don't…" Kagome felt herself blush as he stared at her with eagerness. "I don't want you with her."

"Who?" Inuyasha's heart began to throb, anxious to hear the words he had longed for so long. "Tell me."

"You know who! Kikyo! Who else?!" she looked to the side, embarrassed at her outburst. She glanced back to see his reaction and her eyes widened to see him grinning and chuckling at her. "What?! Why are you laughing?!"

"Say it, Kagome." He calmly stated as gave her the loving stare. "Say it right."

Kagome just stared back, not understanding his reasons, but she looked down at the floor and gave her statement. "I don't want you with Kikyo." Her hands began to ball into fists and slightly tremble as she tried to get the words out. "I-I…" Inuyasha grabbed her hands, hoping that it would help encourage her to speak. "I want you with me."

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh as he drooped down his head disappointed. _'Not the right answer.'_ He lifted up his head and reached out for her chin so that he could look into her eyes and see the truth. "Why?"

Kagome looked at him confused with a small scowl. "W-what do you mean, 'Why?' I basically just said I want to be with you."

Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to figure out how this girl could be so dense. "Yes, but give me a reason, Kagome."

Kagome felt the tension in his voice and started buttoning her blouse before anything could happen. "What the—? Why do you need a reason?"

'_You have got to be kidding me. Kagome, just say it!'_ Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pulled her close so that they were inches away. "Kagome! Tell me why you want to be with me." He could see her start to get scared of his actions and loosened his grip on her. His hands dropped onto her shoulders and caressed her face in his large, warm hands. "Please, tell me."

Kagome was so confused at Inuyasha's desperation. Why did he have to have a reason? Weren't her feelings enough? She stared into his golden orbs that used to melt all her troubles away, but this time it was different. They were hard, furious, and determined for an answer. "Why?" she pushed him away confused and frightened of his eyes. She began to feel the need to protect herself by yelling anything at his eyes to go back to their warmness. "Why do you have to know?! What other _possible _reason do you need from me?!" She felt tears glide down her cheeks. She has never felt so helpless.

Inuyasha reached out for her to calm her down but only got his hand slapped away. This was going nowhere, so he had to pull out the big guns. "Fine! You know why I want a reason?" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a wad of papers and slammed them on the desk behind her. "This is my reason."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, back at the papers, and then back to him. She reached around and unfolded the wad, never loosing eye contact. She then looked down to start reading and as soon as she did, her heart thumped rapidly against her chest as her eyes widened at the text. _'W-why? Why does he have this?'_ She looked at him trying to find an answer.

Inuyasha just stood over her cross-armed, waiting for her to respond. "Is it you?"

Kagome looked back down at the papers and scanned through the conversations. _'H-he can't be…demonichuman was-is sweet to me and understands me. I-It can't be him!'_

Inuyasha felt his patience wear thin as Kagome sat there silent reading the papers. "KAGOME!" he grabbed the papers out of her hands and threw them to the ground as he pinned her down on the desk. "Answer me! Is it you?!"

"What are you?! A stalker?!" Kagome screamed in his face.

"You are so damn DENSE!" Inuyasha pulled her up in a sitting position and bent down to grab one of the papers off the floor. He shoved the paper at her chest with a stern look. He lost his patience. "Do you see that name?"

'_He has to be jealous, because this can't be him. It just can't!' _Kagome quietly nodded afraid that her voice will crack since she was on the brink on crying.

Inuyasha's glare softened as he saw Kagome trying to hide the fact she wanted to cry. He looked down at the ground disgusted with himself at that very moment and then got down on his knees between her legs looking very pathetic. "Kagome…please, please don't cry." He looked up at her with regret and placed his hands on top of hers, which caused Kagome to shed one tear as she felt her emotions get the best of her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed one of Inuyasha's hands and held onto it as if it would give her the strength to speak. "Why do you have this?"

Inuyasha stared at her and stood up to tower above her, without looking away. He then leaned down to whisper into her ear the truth. "It's because—"

SLAM!

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at the thud on the door. "INUYASHA?! Are you in there?!" Kagome cringed at the voice of her cousin while Inuyasha wished a death sentence for Kikyo. "Inuyasha! Detention is done! Let's go!" As Kikyo rambled on about nonsense, Kagome pushed Inuyasha away looking ashamed. Inuyasha stared at her confused and tried to speak when she interrupted him.

"Kagome, I didn't—"

"Go, Inuyasha." She hid her face from him, not able to control her expressions. "Y-you're with Kikyo, not me. Despite how much I hate her, it's still wrong for you to cheat on her." Her hands trembled as she balled them into fists, not wanting to say these words. But she felt dirty because of her actions with Inuyasha. Of what she wanted from him when he was with Kikyo. She felt so dirty. "We have done _immoral_ things that I never even dreamed I would do. But…that's how you make me feel." She could feel her voice begin to break and more tears form in her eyes. "I-I feel as if I can do _anything!_ Good or bad. All because of you!" She whipped her head up to look him in the eye despite the fact she was crying. "You, you have changed my life the moment I met you! And that's why—!"

"Inuyasha! Come on!" Kikyo pounded at the door and Inuyasha glared at the door wondering what it would feel like to strangle the girl. He then looked back at Kagome who stood in silence and turned away with her back to him. "Ka—"

"Go…" Kagome muttered loud enough for him to hear. He could hear that her voice was broke.

Inuyasha walked up to her and grabbed her arm for reassurance. "Kagome, finish what you were say—"

"P-Please!" His heart ached hearing her voice filled with misery. Filled with pain. Filled with tears. "_Please_! Go to her." The trembling of her voice caused his grip on her arm to tighten. He bent his head down to rest on her shoulder, hoping it will somehow coax her into his arms. It actually had the opposite effect. She trembled and let out small sobs as he gently kissed her neck and glide his claws down her arms, whispering her name. She had already lost everything to Kikyo. "No…" she pushed him away and stood there determined to fix everything. She had no right to tell him her feelings. Absolutely no right. "Inuyasha, please. Go to her before…" Kagome couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "Before I can't let you go!"

Inuyasha just stood there not believing what he heard. This was not how this was supposed to end. But the more he saw Kagome tremble as she silently cried, the more he knew what had to be done.

Kagome looked up to see a painful sight: Inuyasha walking out of the room without a single word to her. She slowly fell to her knees as the door shut her back into the darkness and only heard Kikyo pester Inuyasha.

"There you are! Geeze, I've been calling you! Didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry, I was…asleep." Inuyasha glanced back at the door.

Kikyo glance at the door also, knowing who was in there. "Wow, you're one deep sleeper!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the end of the hallway. "I wish I could sleep like that."

As Inuyasha tuned out Kikyo's ranting, he could only cringe with regret as he heard muffled cries back in the room.

* * *

"God, Inuyasha! I know you found out about my plan and my true evil side, but can you at least stop moping?!" Kikyo screeched as she slammed her soda down on the table, splashing droplets on his face. Some people in the restaurant turned around to see what the disturbance was and then went back to their meal.

Inuyasha hadn't said anything since they left the school campus. Kagome's cries had been haunting him. He just stared out the window without a care and as he thought back to what happened, he glared at Kikyo for ruining his plan.

"Oh, now what? You're mad at me? It's probably a good thing I got there just in time! Who knows what you would've done?!"

Inuyasha started to laugh at her comment. What he would've done? Ha! He kept his stern look and casually stated, "I've already done _plenty_ to her."

Suddenly his eyes stung and his hair was sticky from the soda Kikyo splashed in his face. He sat there without saying anything and let the soda drip from his bangs. Kikyo had an indescribable face. Something between rage and humiliation. He just stood up and walked to the restaurant's bathroom to wash up.

Kikyo ignored the customers' whispering around her and felt that she was going to lose this battle. They were so close, _too close_, to confessing. All she could do was slam on the door to interrupt them since the door was locked. She had planned to barge in and humiliate Kagome. But, she probably did anyway because of the outcome. Even though she stopped them this time, that didn't mean that next time she'd be there to stop it. She reached into her purse to pull out her next weapon of choice to destroy Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

After what seemed hours, Kagome arrived at home late and ignored her mother's worries as she went up to her room. She looked at her computer and thought of what occurred in detention. She could feel the tears begin to form once again and so she forcefully wiped them away, ashamed of her pathetic emotions.

She looked to the computer again and decided to check her email since it has been a while. She also decided to log into her messenger to see if demonichuman had replied back yet. 'Incorrect password or username.' _'What the—?!' _Kagome logged into her email and saw a red subject that said 'Warning!' She clicked on the subject and then her eyes widened to see that the topic was about her messenger account being hacked into and also changed the password.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by blurry and dizzy images. He felt sick to his stomach and tried to sit up; big mistake. He plopped back down and noticed that he was on a bed. He looked around the room and, though he was dizzy and felt like crap, he quickly realized it was a love hotel due to his personal experience. "What the hell?" He rubbed his face trying to clear his head and vision.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked between his fingers and saw a tall, dark, woman figure. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and all he could see was the silhouette of a woman who has long wavy hair. _'It couldn't be Kikyo, she has straight hair._' Then the figure spoke.

"Are you awake?" '_This voice! It couldn't be!_' "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sat up again and blinked at the woman, not believing who he was seeing. He brought his hand to his forehead to make him focus harder but all that did was make him more dizzy. "W-What happened?"

"Oh, god. You really hit your head. I guess I'll explain: Basically, after our…incident, I realized I said the wrong thing and ran after you and Kikyo to tell you—"

"W-W-Wait!" Inuyasha's brain pounded against his skull, signaling that he had a migraine. "Y-You…who are you?"

"Inuyasha? How could you say that?!" the voice began to cry at his question. "How can you not know I'm Kagome!"

* * *

Kagome had spent about an hour trying to figure out this password. If she knew who did it in the first place, she could get an idea of what that person might use as their pw. She was starting to get frustrated with everything happening to her today. The interrogation that Inuyasha cornered her into and now some asshole has hacked her. _'God! When did all this begin?!'_ She was denied again. "UGH! Damn this person!" She had to think. When did this happen? All this damn drama?

"Kagome?" Her mother's knocking made her jump out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Have you talked to Kikyo about her plans? She isn't home yet."

God how she hated her. "No mother, I don't talk to her anymore."

"That's too bad. She really looked up to you, Kagome." Then her mother went back down stairs to clean the kitchen.

Kagome wished Kikyo could just disappear. Ever since she came into this house, there has been nothing but—Kagome eyes darted to the screen and all the pieces were coming together. She knew exactly who did this now. She typed in Kikyo's messenger account 'deadpriestess'—access granted. "That bitch…she had to have deleted something."

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the dark figure in front of him. Why were there no lights on? "You can't be Kagome. There is no way she would chase after me!" Inuyasha held his head again regretting that he yelled.

"Inuyasha…you're horrible. It is me, Kagome!" the figure walked to the side of the bed and suddenly a bright light was shining in his eyes, making his migraine worse. He was so sick, he could only catch a few details and he couldn't believe it.

Wide brown eyes, long wavy midnight hair, beautiful hour glass figure, and the same shirt she wore the time they kissed in detention. "Kagome,"

"Yes, Inuyasha." She set her hand on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed and shut off the light. "You have a migraine, so I'll explain quickly so that you can rest: Basically, I knew I was wrong and I didn't want to lose you anymore than I already had. So, I ran after you and saw that you went into a restaurant. I couldn't really go in and stand up to Kikyo in that kind of atmosphere, so I just went inside to watch you guys." She sat down on the edge of the bed to continue her story. "Then when I saw her splash her soda in your face and you walked off to go to the restroom, I knew that was my chance. So I went to confront Kikyo and by the time you got back, Kikyo and I were outside physically fighting. And of course, I won. She may talk tough, but she doesn't know anything on fighting."

"Kagome, why don't I remember this?" He reached out to touch her face but she nudged his hand away.

"Because, you were trying to break us up and I…" He started to hear voice lower. "I didn't mean to…" She gently held his arm. "I pushed you into the wall and you hit your head and…"

"You brought me here?"

"Yes." Her voice started to fade, as was his vision. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I'm not feeling very…" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he felt the room spin. "Kagome, I need you right now."

* * *

Kagome could only stare at the evidence she found buried in her trash. "No…" She saw demonichuman's reply. Kagome felt her heart break as she remembered detention.

'_H-he can't be…demonichuman was-is sweet to me and understands me. I-It can't be him!'_

'_He has to be jealous, because this can't be him. It just can't!'_

"_It's because—" "Kagome, I didn't--"_

"_Inuyasha, please. Go to her before…"_ _"Before I can't let you go!"_

A single tear fell. "Inuyasha…"

* * *

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him. He's been waiting too long for this. He then started to feel hot. And he wasn't talking about his body temperature. "Inuyasha?"

"K-Kagome," He pushed her flat on her back and towered over her. He felt the heat spread throughout his body like wildfire. "I-I…"

He then felt himself being groped and looked down to see her hand doing its work. "Kagome, stop…before I—"

"I want you to take me, Inuyasha. Ever since today in that room." His vision was still blurry. He didn't want to take her like this. But, this heat… "I love you Inuyasha." The words! "I'm ready because it's you…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha bent down to kiss the lips of his love and release this heat he had built up deep inside him for so long. "I love you, too."

* * *

**OK, this chapter changed SOOOO many times that I can't even count! I just had to finish this though and during my writer's block, the interrogation scene came to me… (drools) ahem! Sorry. I had the whole discovery of the SN's and love confession planned but, I wanted a real climax. So as I wrote out that scene this drug idea came to me. Don't ask why…I don't even understand my mind. And also, I'm sorry if I got a bit graphic…I did have to change the wording for it to be T rated, so hopefully I did. I don't want to get suspended again…(sweatdrop) Well, I'm sure I'm getting a lot of flamers for this one. But, GOD THE SUSPENSE!! And the whole going back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome…I even got dizzy from that hehe…That hopefully gave the suspense I aimed for. Well, it is 3:30 am right now and I FINALLY finished this chapter! YAY! Now I can sleep! **

**To be continued…**

**JLanimeluvr **


End file.
